A Brothers' Competition
by kidarock
Summary: Pre HBP. Albus and Aberforth are always competing against each other. So how will they resolve the latest challenge? Who will win? ADMM R&R NOW COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: No, I don't before you ask. So shoo (Waves hands)**

**A/N: Hello, i'm back. I wasn't sure whether to post this as my beta's email is up the swany! But i decided to post it anyway, as i can alter any spelling or grammar mistakes later. It's just a silly little fic i thought up, so i hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

**Bex**

A brothers' Competition

Minerva McGonagall thanked Merlin that she had just finished her last essay of the day. Sitting straight up and stretching like a cat that had just awoken form lounging in the sun, she unceremoniously dropped her quill onto a little scrap of paper and put the lid on the inkbottle. While stifling a yawn, Minerva stared up at the clock on the wall. It was 11.45. She had been marking most of the homework and altering lesson plans for next term for four hours. _'I wonder if the headmaster is doing anything for lunch,' _Minerva wondered, thinking that perhaps she join him and then they could continue their long lasting game of chess that had been going on since Christmas eve. _'Well technically since the start of the Christmas holidays because I moved once and we never got any further,'_ Minerva thought idly as she collected her walking stick from the side of the desk and pushed herself up from the chair. Walking slowly down the corridor, Minerva soon found herself out of breath. She stopped to balance herself and take a break at the stature of Tincy the Small.

"Minerva! Are you alright?" a voice came from around the corner. Minerva recognised it as the voice of Rolanda Hooch as she stood holding tightly and gasping for breath.

"Yes…I'm fine," Minerva replied weakly. "Just give me a minute."

Rolanda stood in front of Minerva, her arms folded.

"I think not. We had better get you to Poppy," she replied firmly.

"No, really I am fine. I'll just have to pace myself. Could you walk me to Albus's office please?" Minerva said, realising she would not get off lightly.

"Well, if you are sure. I don't want to be responsible for you passing out flat in the corridor or having a heart attack," Rolanda replied uncertainly.

"I am sure. Thank you, Rolanda. Please don't tell Poppy she will have my head," Minerva smiled.

"I won't tell her if you don't tell her why half the staff were sick on Saturday night," Rolanda countered slyly. The last Saturday, her and half the staff went out to celebrate because the school had its proper headmaster back and the silly Umbridge woman had gone. They had gone out and gotten absolutely silly, eventually staggering back into Hogwarts and passing out flat on the entrance hall floor. Or in the case of Filius Flitwick, toppling into a large flowerpot that Hagrid had emptied and left for the morning. Minerva had decided to go for a slow walk and when she found them all sprawled everywhere; she had levitated them into the nearest cupboard to let them save face against Poppy.

"Deal," said Minerva finally and Rolanda looped her arm into Minerva's and they set off for the headmasters office. When they got there, the staircase was already down so Rolanda helped Minerva up the stairs and knocked smartly on the door.

"Come in!" Albus called and they both went in.

"I'm telling you, my dear old boy, I won it last time!" Aberforth said standing behind Albus's desk while the man in question was currently standing on a ladder putting a few books away.

"But you cheated!" Albus answered back.

"I did not! You're just jealous I walked away with a beautiful prize, Anica I think her name was." Aberforth smiled serenely. Minerva sat down in a comfy armchair and got herself into position.

"I'm sorry ladies, my dear brother here," Albus apologised as he climbed down the ladder and gestured to Aberforth "Seems to think that he won our little competition on who can build the best sandcastle. I bested him long ago but the poor fool seems to think otherwise."

Rolanda and Minerva looked highly amused. After all, it's not everyday you see two powerful wizards arguing over who build the best sandcastle.

"Well, to settle it, why don't you have a final competition and then you won't have to argue over it?" suggested Rolanda as she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"What and excellent idea!" Aberforth said and walked over to her. "Albus, you have splendid staff."

Rolanda blushed as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Aberforth," growled Albus. "Leave my flight instructor alone. I do apologise, Rolanda, for my brothers behaviour."

Rolanda took that as her queue to leave and dashed out the door as fast as she could.

"But Albus, she's lovely! Can't I keep her?"

"No you may not! Your five times her age! And besides, Severus is 'keeping' her as you put it. Why would she want an old man like you?"

"Experience?" suggested Aberforth and Minerva laughed out loud. Albus shook his head and sat down. "Anyway, about this competition. Where shall it be held?"

"Erm, Sunday it's the best time for me. Minerva, would you be so kind as to come and watch? That way you can ensure that Aberforth does not cheat." Albus asked Minerva, his eyes twinkling away.

"I do not cheat!" Aberforth replied indignantly.

"Of course, Albus. Although I think Poppy would want to come with me," Minerva smiled in amusement.

"What time?" asked Aberforth.

"Oh I think ten thirty? Is that suitable?" suggested Albus.

"Great, what's the prize?"

"If you win, I get to give up my plantation for the summer. If I win, you can supply my staff and me with free alcohol in your pub for the summer. Deal?"

Aberforth smiled mischievously.

"You bet," he replied. "See you later Minerva, Albus."

"Goodbye, Aberforth." Minerva said and waved him as he walked through the fire.

Albus turned to his guest.

"So, my dear. Would you care for lunch and a game of chess?" Albus inquired to Minerva.

"That would be lovely, Albus." Minerva replied and Albus helped her out of the armchair and over to the chess set by the window. Albus waved his wand and a tray of sandwiches and a pot of tea appeared.

"How are you today?" he said as he began to pour the tea into a cup.

"I have been better," Minerva admitted. "But then I have been trying to catch up with my homework pile."

"I told you to half it and give it to me." Albus scolded her gently.

"Nonsense, you have enough on you plate without worrying about marking homework. I'm not incapable, you know. I can cope if I pace myself," she replied crisply.

"I just don't want my best friend to over work herself. So long as you are coping, not struggling." Albus put his hand gently on hers. Minerva smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for being here for me Albus,"

"You're welcome. It's you're move, my dear." Albus gestured to the board and picked up a sandwich.

**Please review! ;)**


	2. The sandcastle competition

**Disclaimer: Uh uh shakes head don't even say it! BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: As usual i shall apologise for my spelling and grammer mistakes. And thank you to my reviews! You guys ROCK! Anyway don't forget to review this chapter!**

**Bex**

**Quill of Minerva:** Thank you for the review!I have always thought that the two of them were great pranksters when they were at Hogwarts and even now they still can't help but get up to mischief!

**TartenLioness:**Albus and Aberforthhave had just under 150 years of fighting and mischief, i still think they are caperble of fighting becausethe most silliest things like a sandcastle competition lol.The idea amused me at the timeand i thoughtit would be perfect for them to carry it out. Thanks for the review!

**bigkihap: **does a very happy dance I'm so glad you liked it, i was a bit dubious of it at first. Thank you for the praise, i hope you have the e-mail thing up and running soon! If you think it's going to be longer, i may have to find a tempory replacement until you sort it out. Anyhow, i hope you enjoy this chapter and keep me posted through the review ; )

**Leta McGotor: **lol you shall see in this chapter! I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

**Alesia G: **Grins widely lol! That will eventually be the case, it shall start in the next chapter.I have a few ideas of what Albus shall do to impress her lol! Thanks for the review! And thanks for the offer, i shall see how long my beta will take with the whole email thing and if it takes a while, would you consider being a tempory beta? please reply in the review!

**foci:** Here you go, the next chapter. I hope i didn't keep you waiting too long? And I know just how you feel. I felt frustrated whenIcouldn't review and that means no one else can review my fic : (. But anyway, I'm so glad you enjoyed my story! happy dance I hope you like the competition in this chapter lol

Chapter 2 

Days later, Minerva found herself walking silently down to a nearby beach by Poppy and Albus on the other side of the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. They had decided to go by carriage because of Minerva's predicament and because Poppy had told her she had to take it easy otherwise they would have flown by broomstick. When Minerva had told Poppy of the little competition between the two brothers, she insisted that she come with them "To see what all the fuss is about," Poppy had said as she gave Minerva her weekly check up. "I don't know, those two are like a couple of teenagers the way they act. You would never guess that either one was approaching their one hundred and fiftieth birthday soon."

Poppy bustled about, making sure she had checked everything on her list and given the right medication to Minerva.

"Right, you seem to be doing fine, better than last week at any rate. But you still need to try to slow down a bit though," she said modestly and sat down in the chair opposite Minerva.

"I am trying to pace myself. I just can't help it, sometimes it feels natural to rush about and get everything done." Minerva replied defensively. Poppy raised her eyebrows and leaned forward.

"You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, least of all the headmaster. He knows you like to give 110 on the job but sometimes you just have to slow down. You may feel fine but you're still not well. It was a major injury so it will take time to heal. You are not doing yourself any favours by rushing around like you used to. We are not young women any more." Poppy explained kindly to her. She had known Minerva ever since they were little girls. Her parents were very good acquaintances of the McGonagall's and although they were generous to others, they never seemed to have time for their two daughters, especially Minerva. Minerva always had a thirst to prove herself, which is why she had become the school bookworm and head girl. But in her heart, Poppy knew that no matter what Minerva ever amounted to be, she would never meet her parents expectations like their other daughter Evelyn.

"I'm sorry Poppy, I feeling a little defensive today. I'm just sick and tired of being treated like a child. People think that I can't handle things when I can, I just…feel trapped. I want to go out and do things, have fun. It's not fair," Minerva sobbed into her hand. Poppy put down her clipboard, walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"Maybe this little outing will take your mind off of it," soothed Poppy. "It will get better. You shall see,"

Minerva was jolted out of her musings as all three came to a stop. Albus transfigured a rock into two yellow and blue deck chairs that both ladies could sit upon.

"As usual, my dear brother is late." Albus sighed as he looked down at his watch. He took off his travel cloak and placed it over Minerva's legs because she was shivering. Although it was a gorgeous sunny day, the wind seemed to spoil it and gave it a chill.

"Thank you, Albus." Minerva smiled.

A sudden 'pop' told them that Aberforth had just arrived as he walked over the sand dune.

"Good morning all, I trust everybody slept well last night?" he greeted them.

"Yes thank you," replied Poppy and Aberforth kissed her hand.

"I did too, thank you." Minerva smiled as he kissed her hand too.

"What are the rules?" asked Poppy as she took out her sunglasses.

"Ah, yes rules. No magic, no cheating," Albus ticked the list off with his fingers and looked pointedly at his brother who smiled innocently. "One hour to complete the sand castle within and nothing can be used that you would not find on a beach. Is that it?"

"Yes I think so. Ladies, if you could please keep the time for us?" asked Aberforth as he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to his designated space of sand.

"Certainly," Minerva replied as she watched Albus transfigure another two rocks into two buckets in the shape of a castle and two spades.

"Here we are, old boy. I hope you have all that alcohol ready," Albus smiled serenely to his brother as he kneeled down and prepared himself.

"Just be prepared to give up that plantation for the summer, Albus." Aberforth bit back.

"On you're marks, get set, GO!" shouted Poppy and Minerva and both men dived into the sand and started digging like a couple of rabbits. Aberforth decided to have a damn build around his castle so he started off building a fifteen-inch trench that went around in a circle. Albus on the other hand decided to start off building the actual castle itself by digging up lots of sand and putting it onto a pile. Both men were digging as fast as they could while Poppy and Minerva observed them. Albus started to flatten out his mound of sand and started to fill up his bucket. Aberforth was still building his trench around where his castle was going to be built and started to 'accidentally' throw wet sand over his shoulder where Albus was building.

"Aberforth, stop it! Just because I'm in the lead at the minute!" Albus shouted at his brother.

"Oh sorry, old boy. I got a bit carried away!" he said innocently and carried on digging.

"Now, now boys, play nicely!" Minerva put in looking quite amused at their antics.

"It's not my fault that I'm in the lead!" said Albus grinning as he placed his second mini castle on top of his mound of sand. Aberforth merle snorted and started to speed dig, putting the rest of his sand from the trench into the middle of his island.

"You still have twenty minutes left!" called Poppy as she started to nibble on a bar of Honeydukes chocolate with Minerva.

"All the more time to put in the detail," said Albus to his brother who was only just starting to build his castle where as Albus had almost finished his. He had used his bucket to put a row of five mini castles in a square, and then he had put four mini castles in the middle then one on top of that. Albus had only just started to make the main gate into his castle by digging a little hole into one of the mini castles. Aberforth had built four mini castles around his hill of sand and had started to shape the top into a tower.

"I'm not sure, which one do you think is the best Poppy?" Minerva asked her friend.

"I like what Albus had done but I prefer Aberforth's one. It looks much safer," Poppy giggled.

"Yes, I thought that too." Minerva agreed. "Five minutes, boys!"

Aberforth had started to make roads leading down to a bridge over the damn while Albus was busy decorating his castle with seashells and a seagull feather. Using all the little pebbles he could find Albus made a cobbled road leading around the mini castles and out of the main gate of his fortress. Aberforth had only just started to put the little detail into his tower by using seashells. A sudden splat told Albus that a dirty big seagull had just pooped on his main castle.

"Why mine?" Albus asked scornfully as he glared up at the offending seagull that had just flown out to sea. Minerva and Poppy were in fits of laughter and Aberforth grinned at his brother.

"Perhaps he is trying to tell you something old boy? He obviously likes mine the best!" he said smugly.

"How do you know he wasn't aiming for yours? He could have miss-aimed!" Albus retorted as he added the finishing touches to his road.

"Because he got your castle spot on!" Aberforth cackled evilly at his brothers' misfortune.

"Ok boys, time is up!" called Minerva as she picked up her walking stick and pushed herself up from the chair. Poppy followed her and started to walk around Albus' sandcastle.

"Hmmm, not bad work. I like the cobbled road, though it wouldn't be very safe if the enemy attacked." observed Minerva.

"Yes, nice big fortress." agreed Poppy as she knelt down and observed the detail closely. "Good detail, I like the doors."

Albus looked smugly at his brother and stuck his tongue out. Minerva walked slowly over to Aberforth's sandcastle.

"Very safe, I like the tower. Not as much detail but no matter," she said looking around.

"I like the bridge, very creative." Poppy said with approval. "And I like the seashell windows too!"

Aberforth stood and looked proudly at his piece of work and grinned at Albus who had been slightly put out.

"It's going to be a tough one. If you will excuse us gentlemen, we have some deciding to do." Poppy said and both women walked back over to the deck chairs. Aberforth took the chance to gloat to his brother.

"You here that Al old boy? They seem to like mine the best!" he said with a smarmy grin.

"Ah, as an old wise man once said 'don't count you're chickens before they hatch,'" Albus retorted glancing over at his brother.

Poppy and Minerva returned with small smiles on their faces. The Dumbledore brothers watched them with anticipation as the women walked back slowly to them.

"Well, we've both had a little chat and we both think they are good castles," Minerva stated as she looked at both men.

"But as we know there has to be a winner and we think that Aberforth's castle was the best out of the two!" poppy announced proudly. Aberforth jumped and punched the air with his fist.

"YES! I TOLD YOU MINE WAS THE BEST!" he shouted at his brother who stood glaring at him.

"It was that stupid bird, it cursed my sandcastle! It gave me bad luck!" Albus exclaimed and kicked his own sandcastle. "Foiled by my own brother, I shall never live it down. I'm sorry my dear boy, but this means war."

**Reviews are most welcome...(wink, hint, nudge...lol)**


	3. It\'s Not Fair

**Disclaimer: One day, one flipping day, i WILL own it ALL. But until that day comes i don't own anything...(Sob)**

**A/N: Hello, i'm back! My beta has found a way around her email problem for the time being so i don't need to appologise for all the spelling mistakes! WOOT! So thank you to bigkihap! You rock! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You also rock! **

**Bex**

**lee:** I'm glad you like my story! I know it's silly but it amused me lol Thank you for pointing those mistakes out!

**Sarah: **WOOT! you reviewed! I'm glad you loved it and i loved the seagull bit too! It's my favourite bit so far!

**miss mcGonagle:** Thank you for you're review! I'm happy you liked it! I hope i didn't keep you waiting too long!

**foci:** Thank you again for the review!I think Aberforth can apparate just not very well. Hence the walking over the sand dune lol I sat there and giggled all the way through writing that seagull part! It's the best bit so far lol And i'm honored you put me on your fav. authors list!

**Leviathan Ashes: **Thank you for the review! And i agree with you lol It's fun making them do silly things!

**Always Hopefull:** I'm glad you liked the story! Thank you for the review!

**AlesiaG:** Lol, we shall see about the goats! Thank you for the review!

**Rikki8879:** Glad you liked the story! Thanks for the review!

**Leta McGotor: **LOL! I loved you're review! It made me chuckle! I might see if i can squeeze that at the end somewhere lol! I'm happy you liked it!

Chapter 3

"_Fine, if you can not simply admit to me being the best of the both of us, then indeed war it is. Just slip me the place, date and the time and we shall take this elsewhere. But in the meantime," Aberforth replied smugly "Ladies, if you would care to accompany me to a lovely restaurant I know in Edinburgh. There we shall taste the delights of the season and celebrate my triumph."_

"_Oh I would love to Aberforth, that is of course if Poppy would let me go?" Minerva replied slyly to her friend at her side._

"_Of course. How could I resist?" giggled Poppy._

"_Excellent," replied Aberforth and bowed to both women._

"_Thank you for letting me borrow you're cloak Albus, I shall see you later?" Minerva said politely._

"_That's quite alright. Excuse me ladies, I have a meeting to go to," Albus replied and apperated to the edge of Hogsmeade._

* * *

Albus sat upright in his old mahogany chair by the fireplace with his finger stroking his bottom lip. The last conversation held between himself, Aberforth, Poppy and Minerva kept circling around his head like a hover fly around a lampshade. The departure of Saturday's competition had not ended well, partly because his own brother had won the sandcastle competition and partly because he walked off and dinned his best friend. Minerva had seemed quite taken to Aberforth especially when he had asked her and Poppy out to dinner. At the thought of Aberforth seeing Minerva made Albus dig his nails into the arm of the chair. Aberforth knew Minerva was off limits, so why was he doing this to him? To prove he was the best brother of the two? Is that why Minerva is cantering off with his brother? Because Aberforth is better than he is? _'Well if that certainly is the case, Aberforth, your going to get a run for his money.' _Albus thought stubbornly as he stoked the fire even higher with his poker. But what to do about this competition? It could not be to build another sandcastle, he had had quite enough of that for one day. What was the last thing that Aberforth had not beaten him to? '_Of course!'_ thought Albus as a small smile crept onto his face. _'But when should I propose it to him?'_ Albus slowly lifted himself out of the chair he had been sitting in for most of the afternoon and walked over to his 'Twirlers best bits' quidditch calendar that Rolanda had given him for Christmas. 

"Next Saturday night should be perfect," Albus muttered to himself. "That way I can recover for the week after. But who on earth should I get to watch?"

Filius was no good because he had requested that weekend off to see his eldest granddaughter in the duelling championships. He certainly could not have Minerva or Poppy there just in case he lost and his brother rubbed it in his face again by taking Minerva on another date. Albus stared at the staff's requested weekends off list on his notice board next to his calendar. _'Severus isn't doing anything maybe he can help out...' _

* * *

Minerva lay silently in bed staring out at the starlit sky. The last week had been lovely. Minerva had been free to go out with Aberforth to dine and sight see. She had not been cooped up like an impatient lioness about to be moved to a new zoo. Her host, Aberforth had been quite the gentleman, paying for her dinner, taking her to the theatre and showing her the best places in Scotland. Minerva only wished that Albus were more adventurous like his brother. She gave a secret smile to herself as she remembered what Aberforth had kissed her like on the third date. They had been flirting all week, ever since the sandcastle competition, and now Minerva was having a great time. The past couple of months had taught her that life should be lived to the fullest and she had done nothing but work for years, not leaving enough time to go out and enjoy life with the rest of her friends and staff. But that was before Minerva had been shot down by four stunners, that was before Aberforth had shown her a different life to lead and love. Albus had cared for Minerva when she was ill or unable to do things for herself and she was very grateful for it, but now his brother had shown her how to escape from the life of paperwork and encouraged her to have fun. Minerva sighed as she lent forward to close the window slightly to stop the cool breeze from giving her goose pimples. She glanced over to the picture of herself and Albus laughing as his long beard was blown up her nose by the wind. Albus. The wonderful caring man, everybody's hero. _'If only you had had enough time for fun,'_ Minerva thought as she rested her head in her arm that was propped on the windowsill. _'Maybe I could have shown you the way to have fun if I had not been so wrapped up in work.'_ The thought of Albus bought her back to the memory of what he had acted like towards her since she had started to see Aberforth. He had been withdrawn and irritable with everybody on the staff. Surely it could not have been whether it was to do with losing a sandcastle competition? Minerva could not find any other reason for it. Or maybe he is just too tied up in his work? _'Yes that must be it,'_ Minerva thought as she yawned and lay back down onto her pillow to sleep.

* * *

Albus made his way down the silent corridor to the dungeons where Severus spent the best part of his life. He pondered on how to tell the potion's master of his proposed plan to outdo his brother. Albus hoped Severus would agree to this as he turned and knocked confidently on the old oak door that lead into Severus' private quarters. 

"Enter," a cold voice came from within the room and Albus walked in to find Rolanda and Severus sprawled across the fur rug next to the fireplace. The fire itself was roaring as Severus threw another log from a bucket not far from the stone walls of the fireplace.

"Hello Albus," Rolanda greeted warmly as Severus got up and offered the headmaster a seat on the black silk couch, which curved around the fireplace.

"Good evening, please sit down." Severus greeted all the cold from his voice had gone when he realised it was the headmaster. "Would you like a glass of Chardonnay?"

"Only if you are having some," Albus replied as the younger man picked another wineglass off the rack and topped Rolanda's and his own up to the top. Making his way back to the rug on the floor after passing the glass to Albus he looked up expectantly at the headmaster.

"I have come to ask a favour of you. Are you doing anything next Saturday?" Albus said gently to him.

"Nothing, I planned to spend it marking the whole day to catch up on all the homework I have been putting off because of the raids. Why?" Severus answered with concern, slowly snaking his arm around Rolanda's small waist.

"Don't worry its not too important," Albus said quickly as he saw worry flicker through the younger mans beetle-black eyes. "I was wondering if you would mind giving up two hours of you're time in the evening because of a competition my brother and I are having."

Severus relaxed and smirked at the thought of a competition between the two brothers. He had seen the last competition they had had; both of them had been in a 'unusual charms' duel to see who was the best. Albus had walked away winning with big bullhorns, a long chain of daisies instead of a beard and pair of shoes that sang 'Auld Land Syne'. Aberforth too had walked away with long multicoloured spiky hair, unicorn horn, a nose that twitched every thirty seconds and his feet had been charmed to hop after every step they took. Since the competition had been at Aberforth's house, all of his furniture had been charmed to raspberry, giggle, sigh and scream whenever anyone touched it. The best one of all had been when an Ephius Dodge, an old friend of Albus', had dropped by the next day. He excused himself to go to the toilet and when he walked through the door, the toilet let out a loud piercing shriek and started to raspberry loudly. All three of them had been in fits of laughter.

"What is it this time?" Severus asked looking amused.

"An unusual drink competition. With a little alcohol in the mix," smiled Albus and Rolanda giggled.

"Could I come?" she asked between giggles.

"Of course, in fact you can help Severus mix up all types of unusual drinks. Nothing disgusting though," Albus grinned at them both.

"Sure, what time and where?" asked Severus.

"Eight at Aberforth's house. Is that suitable?" Albus told them both and drained his glass.

"That's fine, I should be done by then. If i'm not there, Rolanda will take over."

Rolanda smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you both of you, I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow then? Or are you not getting up?" Albus said as he got up from the couch and walked over to the table near the wine rack.

"Depends if I want a lay in," replied Severus lazily as he lay back over the rug. Albus chuckled.

"Well I shall see you at lunch at any rate, goodnight." Albus waved at them both and walked out the old wooden door.

**Reviews would be nice...;-)**


	4. Gatecrashing?

**Disclaimer: All i own is five books of Harry Potter, THAT IS IT! So you know where the door is...**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You legends! You ALL rock!**

**Bex**

**And big thank you to my beta reader bigkihap! **

**AlesiaG:** The answer to your question is in this chapter! I Love drinking games, they are hilarious especially when you are at the merry going on smashed stage and stay there! You just say everything you like and you will still remember what you did the morning after! lol! I hope you like this update!

**Always Hopeful:** Poor Albus never saw it coming! He's the big hero so i thought i would make him a little more human! Thanks for the review!

**Leta McGotor:** (Grins widely) Now we shall see how evil i feel when write that chapter lol! Thank you for the review!

**foci:** You made my month! (blushes) Thank you for the compliments! I kept bouncing up and down and clapping my hands in my chair when i read your review! Thank you so much! I try to describe in deatail how much i imagine them to act! I'm happy it worked for you!And Ilove to see Severus relaxed in his natural state instead of putting on a show for everyone by doing his evil bat impressions! Anyway i am so glad you like my fic! And i hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 4

Gatecrashing?

Aberforth pulled the last glass of mead of the night for an unfriendly old hag behind a black-netted veil. Washing down the side counter, from where he had made a mess from pouring the pint, he sighed loudly as he gathered all of the dirty pint glasses and tankards.

Minerva McGonagall.

Aberforth had never known the woman to have such a wild adventurous side to her. _How on earth could Albus sit there playing the perfect headmaster when his deputy was such a beauty?_ Aberforth shook his head as he thought of his brother. He lifted up the old wooded surface of his bar side and grabbed a tray roughly on the way to the unclean tables. Wondering what was in store for him, Aberforth walked swiftly back to the bar sink with a tray of dirty tankards, almost dropping them as he walked past the fireplace.

"Albus, old boy! You gave me a fright!" cried Aberforth as he set the tray on the side for the barmaid to wash. The familiar twinkle appeared in Albus's eyes as he got up from the fireplace.

"I've been thinking," Albus replied shaking his finger at his brother.

"Oh no," Aberforth said in mock panic, "Let me get a stiff drink first."

"It's not that bad, Abe," said Albus putting his hands up in defense.

"You said that last time and I ended up looking like a spaceman gone wrong! Not to mention I couldn't walk straight for weeks!" Aberforth complained loudly as he filled two glasses with firewiskey.

"Oh stop it, you sound like an old married couple!" the barmaid scolded them both.

"He started it!" Albus said defensively pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"I most certainly did not!" Aberforth replied hotly. "You were the one who brought up the whole issue of the sandcastle!"

"I will admit that. You said that you had won the competition last time, I merely corrected your miss-interpretation!" replied Albus smugly.

"Listen, I don't care who started it!" said the angry barmaid, "Just resolve it so I don't have to listen to your bickering. I wonder sometimes if you will ever grow up,"

"Proberly not, or at least Albus will not." countered Aberforth as he downed a shot of firewiskey. "Right, come on you old fool, let's take this out the back so Sheila doesn't moan at us."

"Thank you," Sheila replied sarcastically as Aberforth clicked his thumb and his finger and gestured towards the back door. Albus smiled in amusement and followed his brother out to the back door, his boots clicking as he walked. The back room turned out to be a small, dingy storeroom converted into a staff room. All it had was stacks of boxes, a table with a few filthy cups that looked as though they had not been washed for weeks, a sugar pot, a teapot, and a small fireplace with a kettle hanging in the middle of it. Albus sat himself in a moth-eaten armchair and watched his brother make the tea.

"So what is this brilliant idea of your's then?" Aberforth asked with a lop-sided grin.

"How about an unusual drinking game?" suggested Albus as he fidgeted about in the chair trying to find a side, which did not consist of a spring or two digging into his buttocks. Albus felt grateful that he was wearing thick robes because he dared not think of the pain if he had sat exactly on one of the springs.

"Alright there?" his brother asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"No, I have two springs poking each of my bum cheeks. It's very painful," replied Albus with a disgruntled look on his face.

"I knew there was a good reason for picking the one next to the fire," Aberforth cackled at him. In the end, Albus gave up and settled for standing over the fireplace.

"So, a drinking game, ay?"

"Yes, only it requires the minimum of alcohol so we don't end up like we did in the Isle of White," Albus smiled slightly.

"Oh yes, I never did find out where you went with the pretty bar lady," Aberforth grinned at his brother who blushed a little.

"You were just jealous," he smiled in amusement.

"Me and the rest of the lads in that bar," agreed Aberforth nodding his head as he poured the hot water into the teapot. He magically cleaned the cups and began to pour the milk. "What time?"

"Eight o'clock, next Saturday. Severus is providing us with unusual drinks," Albus informed his brother.

"Are you sure it's wise to let Severus decide our fate? Sugar?"

"No thank you," replied Albus as he shook his head. "And yes, because Rolanda Hooch will be there too."

"Ahh, the pretty little lady whom I saw in your office?" Aberforth smiled slyly.

"Don't even think about it, Severus **will** decide your fate otherwise," said Albus lightly as he blew the steam away on his cup of tea.

"Where?" Aberforth asked.

"Here or my plantation?" suggested Albus as he took a sip of his tea and looked at it like a poisonous snake. "I think I will have sugar after all," he said as an afterthought.

"Be my guest," said Aberforth as he slid the sugar bowl along the table. "My house is proberly best, I don't want to ruin your plantation if I'm going to stay in it for the summer,"

"Fine," replied Albus as he put two spoonfuls of sugar in his tea.

"What are the stakes this time?" Aberforth grinned.

"Erm, your flying car for my American tickets to see Lee Evans Live." Albus said taking another sip of his tea, this time it tasted better.

"That muggle comedian?" asked Aberforth and Albus nodded. "Deal. Well, this shall be interesting."

"Indeed it shall," agreed Albus.

* * *

Rolanda ran as fast as she could along the hallways of Hogwarts until she reached her destination. Catching her breath slightly, she knocked slowly on the door of Poppy Pomfrey's living quarters. Rolanda had been teaching Harry Potter how to do a few acrobatics in the air that would help with his Quidditch career that she was trying to persuade him to consider.

"_You might want to be an auror now, but when the war is over you shall want a rest from fighting. Keep it as a back up career and we shall see what you say in years to come," she had said to him many times. It was starting to work because now he was asking her to do extra quidditch practice._

"_Would you like to be a quidditch player again?" Harry had asked curiously._

"_I would do anything to be a quidditch player again. But since I broke my back in five places the chances now are slim to none. So I have to settle for pushing the best players I have," Rolanda had told him. _

The sound of the door unlocking jolted Rolanda out of her musings and she was greeted with the face of Minerva.

"Hello, Min!" Rolanda said enthusiastically. Minerva glared at her.

"Do not call me 'Min'. You know I hate it," she scolded her.

"I know, that is why I call you it," Rolanda retorted as she bounced into the room.

"Hello Ro, would you like a glass of wine?" Poppy asked her as Rolanda found a beanbag from the corner and plonked herself on the floor.

"Oh, just the one. I'm flying again this afternoon with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," she replied as Minerva cheered.

"Now I'm guaranteed to get the Quidditch Cup again," laughed Minerva as she threw her hands up in the air. Her walking stick that was hooked onto her arm flew over the seat.

"Minerva! That is a top-class walking stick you have just thrown," Poppy laughed at her best friend.

"Oh hush, Poppy, Minnie doesn't need it at the moment!" Rolanda dismissed her colleague's remark.

"I think that is questionable, seeing what Minerva has been up to lately," said Poppy with a big smile on her face.

"Oh do tell!" said Rolanda eagerly turning towards Minerva who sat in her chair giggling.

"For the past week I have been going out with Aberforth Dumbledore! He has taken me to all sorts of places over the country," explained Minerva to her friends. "I went to Blackpool on Monday and all we did was eat ice cream and go on the rides!"

"Oh it will be the death of you!" laughed Poppy loudly.

"Oh leave her, if she does die, she will die happy!" said Rolanda happily.

"I am not that old! I'm only seventy-six in May! It's not like I'm going to pop off any moment," retorted Minerva as she took a sip of wine.

"Seventeen more like," giggled Rolanda. "Speaking of teenagers, the Dumbledore brothers have decided the next competition!"

"Oh what is it?" said Minerva her eyes lighting up.

"An 'unusual drinking' competition! Sev and I are making up their drinks for Saturday night," explained Rolanda excitedly bouncing up and down on the beanbag.

"This is unheard of! We're not invited Poppy," exclaimed Minerva from her seat.

"Gatecrash it!" suggested Rolanda her yellow eyes sparking with laughter. "Who would have thought Minerva McGonagall would want to be invited to a party?"

"I haven't gatecrashed a party since I was thirty-five!" Poppy said thoughtfully putting her finger to her lip doubtfully.

"Come on, where is your sense of adventure? Minerva has found hers, now it's your turn!" Rolanda shook her finger at her friend opposite her.

"Sense of adventure? I used to be quite a naughty girl before you were even born Ms. Hooch, isn't that right Minerva?" Poppy replied indignantly.

"How could I forget, you were the one egging me on to do outrageous things. Now it's my turn," Minerva said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Fine, we shall go. But we will not be stumbling back like a pair of idiots into the castle, especially not while the students are around," Poppy said with a hint of warning in her voice that Minerva only knew too well.

**Make my day! Review my fic! Please?**


	5. The Unusual Drinking Competition part 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't so go (points to the door)**

**A/N: I am sorry it took quite a while but it's the longest chapter i have ever written and it took a while for my beta to check (And i'm glad she did!). Just one thing my beta pointed out in this chapter, for those who don't know what a 'Teddy Boy' is, it was a style in the fifties (pre-beatles). I have to say a big thanks to myparents for helping me with the ideas for the competition! Also a big thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! It was much appreciated! **

**And thank you to bigkihap, by beta reader, you're a star!**

**Bex**

**Always Hopeful:** Thanks for the review! I appologise for keeping you waiting! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Quill of Minerva: **lol I'm sure it would. I wish he had popped into my town to say hello too! Thanks for the review!

**Leta McGotor:** I hope i have exceeded your expectations with this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, thank you for the review!

**esb:** Thank you for the review!

**Alesia G:** (grin) you will hate me for this chapter! i've done it again! lol, My grandad had cancer in the stomach and i've kinda related his experience to Minerva's in a way the frustration of not beeing able to do things and stuff. And yes, Albus does need a swift kick up the bum! hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for the review!

**minni:**wow,thank you so much for the review!And thank you for the compliments!Actually, you were the first person to point that mistake out! Thanks! I'm glad you like my fic!I hope i made it clear in this chapter what the competition is about! Now, if i answered all of you questions, it would ruin the story! And no, your not presumptuous! Lets just say you're on the right track (wink). I'm happy you liked the sandcastle competition! It made me chuckle when i wrote it!

**foci:** I know that sentance is old but i couldn't help myself, lol. I love Rolanda Hooch and i wish more people would write fic's about her and Severus together! I love them more than Albus and Minerva so you're not alone! I might do a seperate ficfor them soon!Thank you so much for the compliment again! And yes you are making sense! I pity you for having to study! Hope you like this chapter!

**Tsuneni soshite Matsudai:** I'm glad you like my fic, i hope you like the next chapter!

Chapter 5

The Unusual Drinking Competition

"Hurry Poppy, or we shall be late!" said Minerva urgently as she knocked on the bathroom door of the medi-witch's quarters. "It's a quarter to seven."

"Don't worry, Minerva. I know a short cut," Poppy's voice sounded through the wooden door. Thirty seconds later, Poppy emerged looking completely unrecognisable. She was wearing a long black dress that flowed all the way down to her black shoes. Poppy also had charmed her hair to turn black from the ash-blonde that it was before.

"Well, thank Merlin Alastor isn't here," said Minerva eventually after the shock of seeing her best friend in black. "I think he would either faint in shock or start hexing you into oblivion."

Poppy blushed a little and busied herself with finding a suitable cloak to put over her dress.

"I told you we had to be inconspicuous. You know what type of people go into Aberforth's pub. I just figured this would be the best approach," Poppy said as she turned around to face Minerva. "I think you need to change your eye colour, the green stands out from your dark blue dress."

Minerva muttered a spell and her eye colour changed to the deep shade of blue to match her dress.

"Much better," said Poppy delightedly. "Now lets go before they start the competition. Hopefully we can get seats at the back."

They turned to walk out the door but Poppy paused before she closed the door.

"No walking stick?" asked Poppy and gave Minerva a questioning look.

"No, I shall have you to look after me. Besides it would be too obvious if I took a walking stick," Minerva said stubbornly. Poppy just sighed and shook her head. There was no point in infuriating her best friend over a walking stick on a night out. Poppy shut the door and they walked a steady pace for Minerva down the corridor, praying that no one would see them.

Minerva could not help but grin. She felt like a schoolgirl again, sneaking off to Hogsmeade in the night with Poppy to go drinking. Only this time, it was not against her will. As the two witches rounded the corner to the one-eyed witch with the hump, Poppy took her wand out and muttered "Dissendium" as she tapped the hump of the witch statue. A small gap was made as the witch moved forward slightly.

"Good thing we're still thin enough to fit through the gap," whispered Minerva as she squeezed into the gap and accidentally fell into the cold, damp tunnel.

"Minerva, are you ok?" asked Poppy looking worried.

"I'm fine, not as thin as I thought I was," replied Minerva feeling her way up the wall to stand up again. "Doesn't this lead straight up through the cellar of Honeydukes?"

"Yes, on Saturdays Honeydukes is open until nine so we shall have to find another way back."

"Lumos!" said Minerva once she was back on her feet and a bright glare was emitted from the tip of her wand. The light showed the two witches the way down to a narrow, earthy passageway.

"It looks smaller from when we last saw it," Poppy commented.

"That's because we are taller than we used to be," said Minerva as she grabbed Poppy's arm for support and lightly dragged her hand on the wall to check what direction it was going.

"I knew we should have bought your walking stick," said Poppy wistfully as she stumbled when the ground seemed to dip a little. "At least you could have more support and I could just follow you."

"I'm fine, Poppy. It's just a dark, narrow passageway. We will make it," Minerva said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I hope so, Min. I hope so…"

Severus stacked every "unusual" potion the he had brewed for night's event into two crates Filius Flitwick had provided. Rolanda had been very enthusiastic about the type of potions that Severus could brew for the occasion, and together they came up with a couple of rather amusing ones. Filius had called in one morning to see what all the laughter was about and after a great deal of explaining, he helped charm several of the potions to give them a little something "extra". Filius had made them promise to take photographs, but Severus told him they would not be able to because they would be trying to keep the two brothers under control. Rolanda had a better idea and rushed off to ask Poppy and Minerva to see if they could take a fine set of photographs and they agreed straight off.

Severus had sat in his living room quarters during lunch hour on Wednesday trying to decide the best way to judge the two brothers. His only solution had been to get a panel of judges to decide who was best. However Rolanda, who was worried where he had disappeared off to, found him in his office with his head in his hands buried underneath a pile of parchment. Wondering what on earth he was doing, she wandered up to him and kissed him on the head. Severus explained his theory to Rolanda but she disagreed with him. She sat on his left leg, wrapped her arms around his neck, and said, "Why not brew two sets of potions? That way the audience in the pub can decide who they liked the best."

_Yes, a vote, now why didn't I think of that? _Severus thought irritably

"Because, I have just spent the last forty-five minutes on working out this method," he replied. Rolanda smiled in amusement.

"Well," she said with a seductive note in her voice, "I shall just have to convince you otherwise."

Severus raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"How?" he replied calmly.

"I'll show you," Rolanda whispered and kissed his nose. She worked her way down to his neck, then stood up and walked into the bedroom, pausing slightly to glance back at him.

Severus smirked as he remembered the afternoon's events. Rolanda had certainly "convinced" him otherwise, the first person to do. Severus walked over to the black, silk couch where Rolanda was currently sleeping. She was gracefully stretched out across her stomach, her hand slightly hanging off the couch as if she was about to fly like a bird. Severus knelt down by her face and stroked her silver, spiky hair.

"Ro," he said gently. "Wake up, it's seven-thirty we need to go."

Rolanda stirred and yawned sleepily. Severus stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"You should have woken me earlier," she muttered trying, but failing to stifle another yawn. For most of the day, Rolanda had been playing professional Quidditch moves

to her star seeker on the Gryffindor team. She had been so exhausted that when she entered the castle and walked all the way down to Severus' living quarters, Rolanda had instantly fallen asleep on the couch next to him while he was reading his new book.

"Don't be silly, you were exhausted," Severus replied firmly. Rolanda got up quickly then walked into the bedroom to change out of her work robes and into a deep red, knee high-skirt, fitted blouse, and a red pair of high heels. When she returned, Severus had half a mind not to show up at the competition tonight.

"What?" Rolanda asked innocently.

Severus cleared his throat.

"You will need a cloak. It's raining," he replied trying to keep his emotions under control. Rolanda smirked at him.

"Thank you for the advice," she said dryly. Severus looked at his watch, which Albus had turned into a portkey before dinner and, picked up a crate. Rolanda followed suit then looped her arm into his as they disappeared into Hogsmeade.

Albus walked swiftly down the street of the Hogsmeade village. He felt a little nervous of how this was all going to end and what Severus had cooked up for both himself and Aberforth. Hoping that luck was on his side for the night, Albus walked over to a big Tudor looking pub. The wind and the rain blew the sign of the Hog's Head from side to side and one of the windows had not been shut the net curtain was flying out the window. Albus took a deep breath before he opened the door and wiped his feet on the old mat. Set out before him was an old round table with two pint glasses on either side and, a couple of old wooden chairs. Severus was standing at the bar with Rolanda at his side talking to Aberforth. Albus decided to make his way over there. He did not notice the two dark women who edged around him and rushed over to the nearest corner booth.

"Ah, Albus! A little early I see," Aberforth greeted his brother as he pulled a pint of mead for a shady-looking man on the far side of the bar. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Indeed, when you are ready," Albus gestured to the table and Aberforth grinned even more.

"Do you think it was a good idea to have the competition in the middle of a full pub?" Aberforth muttered as he rounded the bar counter and walked beside his brother to the table.

"Depends who's going to win I suppose," Albus replied. "At least no one can see you cheat!"

"I do not cheat!" Aberforth replied hotly and Severus settled them both down.

"Ladies and gentleman, please can I have your attention? Thank you," Severus raised his hands unconsciously imitating Albus. "Here tonight for your own personal enjoyment, we have a competition of the Dumbledore brothers."

Poppy and Minerva clapped along with everybody else.

"This is set out different to what I thought it would be," muttered Poppy to Minerva as she nodded in agreement.

"The competition is an 'unusual drinking' competition," There were several "oooh's" in the crowd as Severus had certainly got their attention. "It means that I have come up with several different potions to make them do certain things. All you have to do, is just write down who your favourite is on the pieces of parchment that are on your tables every time they take a different potion."

Aberforth took a deep breath as Rolanda walked over to the table and filled their glasses up to the top with an electric blue potion.

"The first one," Severus explained to the interested crowd, "Is called a voice potion, it makes you speak in a foreign language. What our contestants have to do is act out what they are saying. The potion shall last for a minute. On you marks, get set, GO!"

Albus picked up the pint glass and drained the whole potion. Then he stood up to face the crowd and said in Italian, "I am going to play Quidditch, then I might pick up a lady in the pub and take her for a drink."

He motioned a big round ball and pretended to hit it, then walked over to a pretty women with black hair and motioned to her and cupped his hand into a backwards "C" and pretended to drink out of it.

Aberforth drank all of the potion from his pint glass and told the crowd in polish "I love music, I could sing music all my life. I also love to dance to it with a pretty woman."

He walked swiftly over to the big record player in the corner and pointed to it several times. Aberforth then walked over to Rolanda and started to dance with her only to receive a glare from Severus. The crowd cheered and began to scribble away on the pieces of paper. Sheila, the barmaid, went around to the tables and collected them all then took them back to count up the scores with Rolanda and Severus. Poppy and Minerva waited excitedly. Albus and Aberforth sat fidgeting in their seats, each hoping their opponent had lost. After several minutes had passed, Severus walked back to the table to announce the winner of round one.

"The winner is Aberforth!" he announced to the crowd. Albus sighed and leaned forward onto the table. His eyes gave away the determination to beat his brother at the contest. Several people cheered while others shook their heads. Severus cleared his throat to get the audience's attention as Rolanda poured a dark, murky brown liquid into a clean pair of pint glasses.

"The next potion is a charmed animagus potion. It enables the drinker to behave like an animal of their choice for a minute." Severus said to the laughing crowd. Both Albus and Aberforth grimaced at each other. "Gentlemen, if you please."

Albus decided to let his brother go first this time as he went first the last time. Aberforth looked at his brother and nodded. Then he picked up the pint glass with the murky brown potion and drank it all. Suddenly, he fell off his seat and started to bounce like a kangaroo. Aberforth bounced over to a table of customers and started to lick his arm with his tongue. He bounded all the way back over the room and around the table where Albus was sitting, watching with high amusement and chuckling every so often. Once the minute was up, the crowd clapped as Aberforth sat back onto his seat his face flushed with pride. Albus sat up and drank his potion and turned to face the floor. He began to crawl along the floor and then he stood up on the balls of his feet looking around quickly like a meerkat. Albus crawled over to Severus and tried to dig a hole in the floorboards, every now and then standing on the balls of his feet to look at everyone suspiciously. After the minute was up Albus walked back to the chair, his face as red as his robes. _I'm so lucky I have a beard,_ he thought with relief.

"Oh this is so good!" squealed Minerva in delight.

"Who did you vote for?" asked Poppy as she handed her slip of parchment to Rolanda.

"Albus, naturally. I thought he was very good," Minerva replied over the din.

Severus raised his hands for quiet once the counting had finished and the whole pub went quiet.

"The winner of this round is…Albus," Severus said and the crowd clapped and cheered at the announcement. Once again, Rolanda prepared the next potion and took the glasses over to the table. Aberforth looked at the glass with relief as the potion this time was clear, but Albus looked alarmed. One of the possibilities of this potion could be veritaserum and Albus could not afford to spill out his heart's secrets to a pub full of strangers.

"The next potion for round three is a potion to give you odd coloured spots," Severus told the pub's audience. Albus breathed a sigh of relief. "Our contestants have to choose the best coloured spots they can come up with in order to win. In order for this to be possible, there is an extract of hair remover to temporarily make their beards disappear."

Aberforth grinned in amusement and nodded to his brother to go first.

"Ready?" asked Severus and the older men nodded. "Go!"

Albus picked up his glass and drank the entire contents. His beard disappeared and to everyone's amusement, stars of all shapes and sizes appeared on his face. Albus decided he wanted to make them twinkle and wink at everyone, and after thirty seconds, they all disappeared. Aberforth drank the contents of his glass and miniature goats appeared on his skin. They began to bleat loudly and the crowd cheered.

Once Aberforth's face had turned back to normal, there was a sudden rush of quill scratching. Rolanda, Severus, and Sheila dashed backwards and forwards collecting the scrap pieces of parchment as they went. Several people asked for refill's, including Poppy and Minerva, so while Severus and Rolanda counted the scores, Sheila sorted out the drinks. Once the drinks were sorted out and the papers counted, Severus walked around the bar and announced the winner to the eager crowd in the pub.

"The winner of round three is...Albus!" he said with a grin. Aberforth swore under his breath as his brother took the lead. Albus sat with a smug grin on his face. Rolanda rushed over with a clean pair of glasses and put them on the table in front of the men.

"You're doing a great job, ma'am." Aberforth winked at her and Albus growled at him. Rolanda blushed slightly as she poured a bright pink potion into the glasses and bustled away quickly. Severus smiled at her and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Rolanda asked him with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all," Severus replied wearily and drank the rest of his glass of water.

"We'll announce a break at the fifth round. I will take over and you do my job," Rolanda suggested and Severus looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you," he replied and smiled at her. "Right, on we go," Severus said as he walked back over to the table.

"In the fourth round, our contestants will have the challenge of transforming the best hair and robes they can think of." He announced to the cheering and whistling crowd. "They shall have a minute to transform into what they think is the most suitable for the occasion. Gentleman, are you ready?" Albus and Aberforth nodded in acknowledgement.

"GO!"

Aberforth took hold of his glass and downed the whole of its contents. Then he screwed up his face trying to think of the best possible robes and hair-do. Suddenly, his hair started to change into multi-coloured strands and it began to stand up straight. Aberforth's robes changed into baggy, black trousers and a black leather jacket. He added a few chains and studs to the finishing touches causing a few flashing cameras to go off around the pub. Severus could not help but chuckle at the old man in an old punk-rockers outfit. Poppy and Minerva were beside themselves with laughter, taking several pictures of Aberforth between gasps of air. After the minute was up, Aberforth changed back into his dark blue robes and, his hair changed back to grey. He took a bow at the audience as they whistled and cheered landlord. Next, it was Albus's turn. He drank the whole potion and stood up to face the crowd. His hair started to turn dark brown, with a quiff at the end. Albus' robes turned into a bright purple jacket with Suede pockets and collars, a white shirt with a star on the pocket, bootlace tie, black drainpipe trousers, and his boots transformed into a pair of bright purple Suede shoes. Aberforth looked at his opponent in amusement as "Teddy Boy" Albus swivelled round on the spot and winked at the crowd. Poppy and Minerva stood up and whistled with delight with the rest of the audience. After the minute was up, the crowd stood up and cheered Albus as he too took a bow. A sudden scritch-scratch noise could be heard throughout the room as everybody rushed to write down who their favourite Dumbledore was. Once the parchment had been collected and counted for, Severus made his way over to the round table to announce the winner.

"And the winner of round four is...ooh it's a close call, Aberforth!" Severus announced proudly and a whoop of delight was heard from the cheering crowd. Rolanda rushed over to the bar and collected the next two glasses then rushed back over to the round table where the Dumbledore brothers sat. She poured a blood red potion into the glasses and walked away quickly as Severus tried to calm the crowd down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please! Can I have quiet? Thank you," Severus shouted at the crowd and they immediately silenced, eager to know what the next potion set out before them was. "In round five, we have a stripping potion!"

At the very words of "Stripping potion", the crowd cheered and whistled even louder than before. Severus called for quiet once again and the audience silenced.

"For the stripping potion, our two gentlemen shall strip off to the music, but only down to their underwear." Severus explained to the audience and a few people let out their disappointment at the fact they were not allowing them to go starkers. "The music is about two minutes long, and both gentlemen shall strip at the same time."

Albus and Aberforth looked mortified at the fact they had to strip down to their underwear in front of a lot of strangers.

"So gentlemen, if you please, drink your potion and take your places near the record player," Severus called over the din. Both men glanced at each other, their vision starting to go slightly blurry from the alcohol in the previous potions. They drank their potions and began to take their places near the bar. Rolanda took charge of the record player and placed the pin onto the record. The speaker began to blare out a song from the muggle musical _'The Full Monty – The Stripper'_. Albus started to jig along with the music and start to remove his big travelling cloak. Aberforth started with his hat, swinging it around on his finger and flinging it at the crowd. Albus worked his way down to his outer robes and began slowly to undo the buttons. Poppy and Minerva were crying with laughter and cheering them on. Even Rolanda could not help but clap and cheer. Removing his outer robes and starting on his white shirt, Aberforth could hear the screams of excitement as he started to reveal his chest. Albus undid his boots and kicked them off, then began on his trousers. Minerva began to take pictures rapidly as the scene before their eyes began to unfold. Aberforth swung his shirt around his arm and threw it at the barmaid, disappointing the crowd, then moving on to his trousers. Albus whipped off his shirt, standing only in his socks and boxers. Aberforth pulled down his trousers and stood next to his brother as the music ended. More people had come into the pub to see what all the noise was all about, only to find a bunch of rowdy supporters of Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore, as the men in question were half naked. Both men grabbed their clothes and ran behind the bar into a little storeroom while the audience whistled and cheered after them.

"Never again," Albus exclaimed as they pulled their robes back on.

"Good thing we're quite merry, isn't it?" said Aberforth as he pulled on his outer robes.

"That is the last time I ever let Severus and Rolanda team up with each other, I shall never live it down!" ranted Albus as he adjusted his hat on his head and let out a sigh of relief to be back in his robes.

"Come on, let's go," Aberforth gestured to the doorway and they both stepped out to a cheering crowd. They walked over to the table and sat down while Severus called for calm.

"The winner of round five is..."

**In the next chapter...hehehe! **

**Please review?**


	6. The Unusual Drinking Competition Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't shoot me! I'm only borrowing it! Honest!

A/n: Well...please don't shoot me for not updating sooner! I had it ready a couple of weeks ago but my poor beta reader bigkihap has been very busy just lately. This chapter is not edited for said reason, but when i do get the edited chapter back, i shall re-post it. Anyway, i hope i haven't dissapointed anyone in this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts! They are greatly appreciated! Oh and I appologise for being evil and leaving the last chapter at a crucial moment. BUT, I just couldn't help myself! lol!I'm glad you all liked the stripping competition lol! It was my favorate bit!

Thank you to Quill of Minerva, Alesia G, esb, Margo Wulfric, Always Hopeful,Lethal Lunacy, 'Tis a Gift To Be Free, Emutet,xrazorbladeromancex, foci,Leta McGotor, miss mcGonagle, minni and SherbertKitty for your reviews! Youguys are the best!

Bex

Chapter 6

The Unusual Drinking Competition Part 2

"The winner of round five is…Albus!" Severus announced to a pub full of cheering supporters. Albus breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed the last potion had paid off quite well and over half the supporters in the crowd were in his favour. _I just hope it stays that way,_ he thought with determination. Rolanda walked swiftly over to Severus and whispered in his ear.

"My turn at presenting,"

"Thank you," he whispered back and touched her cheek gently. Severus walked over to the bar and picked up the next set of glasses and a misty pink potion then took it over to the round table where the brothers were currently sitting opposite each other. Albus looked up in surprise as Severus appeared next to him instead of Rolanda.

"Oh swapping over are you?" he asked politely as he stared up at the weary looking man. Severus gave him a quick nod then walked back to the bar.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rolanda shouted to the noisy punters. "In round six, we have what is called a Tipping Toe potion, or more commonly known as a dancing potion for the inadequate."

The crowd in the pub quietened down quite a bit, half expecting the landlord and the headmaster to have dancing disabilities, as Rolanda presented the misty pink potion to them all. Aberforth noticed that Rolanda, like Severus, had a gift of keeping an audience holding onto every word that she said without to much effort. _Of course it does help that she was a famous Quidditch player until that unfortunate accident, _Aberforth thought sadly as he watched the petite witch bounce over to the table and show the audience the misty pink potion. Aberforth was bought back to reality as he realised Rolanda was talking to them.

"So gentlemen, all you have to do is think of the best dance you know, and show it to us. You shall have a minute to comply with," she told both Albus and Aberforth as they nodded with understanding. "Ready? GO!"

Albus decided to go first and picked up the glass to drink the potion. Standing up, Albus walked over to Sheila the bar lady and offered to dance with her. She blushed and accepted his offer then walked around the bar. Albus sped off into a very fast waltz with her around the room. He made a few fancy turns around the round table and the flipped Sheila over his arm and caught her as she turned back into his arms. The crowd in the pub cheered as the potion subsided and Albus walked Sheila back to the bar, kissing her on the hand as he went. Walking back over to the table and sitting down, Albus looked expectantly at his brother as if to say 'Beat that, punk.' Aberforth raised his eyebrows and drank his potion. He stood up and walked to a clear space near the door. Aberforth bent down and started to spin around on his hands and eventually spinning around on his back. The crowd started to cheer and clap as Aberforth began to spin so fast that he almost span onto his head. Poppy and Minerva started whistling and cheering on Aberforth along with the mad crowd. Ending the break-dancing with a quick pose for the cheering crowd, Aberforth got up and walked back over to his chair. Albus glared at him from the other side of the table. All the strangers in the pub quickly wrote down who their favourite was and soon Severus, Rolanda and Sheila whizzed around the tables quickly collecting the parchment to count. Five minutes later, Rolanda stood up to announce the winner.

"And, the winner of round six is...Aberforth!" she shouted and the audience stood up and cheered Aberforth on. Albus stared coolly at his brother as Severus set out the next set of glasses and poured a milky grey potion into them. Aberforth sat smugly and waved at everyone. Rolanda had to set off a firework in order to calm the mad audience in the pub. It instantly worked as several people screamed with surprise and others looked alarmed.

"Right, now I have your attention," Rolanda said in a commanding voice. "For round seven, Severus has concocted a potion to make you turn into the best piece of furniture you can think of. It will last for a minute, so gentlemen if you please, on your marks get set GO!"

Aberforth took up his drink and drank it as fast as he could. He screwed his face up trying to think of the best piece of furniture to turn into. Once he had decided, Aberforth stood up and changed into a mahogany cloak stand with six hooks. The feet of the cloak stand moved as Aberforth tried to walk towards the crowd. Someone stood up and placed a green hat on top but Aberforth soon flung it off in a different direction to the owner. Albus looked half amused at his brother, picked up his drink, and drank it just as fast as Aberforth had. Thinking fast, Albus decided to turn himself into a big pink couch. Albus wheeled himself around the table shouting "Weeeeee!" Aberforth turned around and found his brother had tuned into a loveseat and pointed to laugh at him.

"Excuse me, but at least I look comfortable and attractive." Albus said through the seat's cushions. In return, Aberforth ran and bounced on the loveseat but Albus was too quick for him. Albus stood ready and when Aberforth jumped into the middle of the seat, Albus flipped his cushions so Aberforth landed onto the floor.

"Authorised personnel only," laughed Albus as he watched his brother climb off the floor. A second later, both men had changed back into themselves as the audience cheered in delight and scribbled down their favourite. Aberforth looked disgruntled as Albus grinned back at him with a know-it-all expression he used whenever Aberforth lost at anything. With a good feeling that he had won the round Albus congratulated himself on a job well done. Putting his best expression that would annoy his brother, Albus sat back into his chair and waited for the results to confirm his suspicions. Rolanda walked swiftly over to the round wooden table and called for quiet. The crowd died down, not wanting a repeat of the last time that Rolanda had tried to get their attention.

"And the winner of round seven is...Aberforth!" she announced the cheering crowd. Albus felt the bottom of his stomach fall out and disappear as his brother threw both fists into the air in victory. Aberforth had overtaken him from the lead spot. Quickly regaining his determined posture Albus sat and smiled at his brother. Minerva and Poppy bounced in their seats as Aberforth was announced as the winner.

"Oh my gosh, Aberforth is in the lead!" Minerva gushed and squeezed Poppys' hand in excitement. Poppy grinned at her friend and glanced over at Albus who had sunk slightly into his chair. Her grin soon slipped from her face and turned into a frown as Albus sighed and looked down then slipped back behind his mask. It seemed only Poppy saw what he really felt behind the half-moon glasses and long beard for a slight second. From despair to determination, Poppy wondered what really went throughout the headmasters' mind as he slipped out of the lead and into defeat. Minerva obviously had not noticed, as she was too busy cheering Aberforth on.

_Why are you really doing this, Albus?_ Poppy thought and made a mental note to ask Minerva to pay him a visit tomorrow morning. They were, after all, best friends. Once Severus had prepared the next round of glasses and placed them onto the table, Rolanda stood up to face the crowd.

"Now, they had a potion to make them speak a different language, but now we have a potion to make them speak with a different voice." Rolanda indicated to the headmaster and the landlord sitting at the wooden round table with a pitch-black potion in front of them. The audience whistled and cheered in approval as she held up a glass for them to see. Rolanda put the glass back down in front of Albus. "You shall have thirty seconds to comply with, GO!"

Aberforth picked up his glass and put it to his mouth to drink. He knew just the voices he wanted to re-enact as he transfigured two rags from the bar into Zippy and Bungle from a muggle television series called 'Rainbow' he saw in the seventies. Ducking down behind the bar, Aberforth held his hand with Zippy up and turned him around slowly so that he was facing the audience.

"Hello everyone! Today we are going to be playing with our balls," he said in a high-pitched muffled voice. He made one of his fingers waggle to make Zippy wave at the laughing audience. "Aren't we Bungle?"

Aberforth put his other hand on the bar with Bungle attached to it.

"Yes, I love to play with balls! But I like to play with other people!" he said in a children's voice and made Bungle nod in agreement. "Can we play with Jane and Freddie?"

"Oh yes! Jane, Freddie!"

The audience clapped and cheered as the landlord stood up to take a bow. Albus looked in determination at his glass and downed the lot in three gulps. Standing up, Albus walked over to the bar and transfigured the same two rags that Aberforth had transfigured into Punch, Judy and a dog. Having seen performers act out Punch and Judy numerous times in London, Albus had a good idea of how to act them out. Before crouching down behind the bar, Albus looked around for a plastic bottle of some sort. Waiting for silence, Albus put his hand on top of the bar with Judy holding a small frying pan full of sausages.

"Oh I just love sausages! Punch, can you pass me the plate?" Albus said in a squeaky voice as he made Judy bend over. The dog crept around Judy as the puppet bend over and took the sausages from the frying pan. Albus quickly turned Judy round to see the dog pinching the sausages. "Come back here with my sausages you naughty, naughty boy!"

Albus made the dog run to the end of the bar while Judy tried to pan the dog with the frying pan.

"Woof!" replied the dog. Leaving the dog at the end, Albus quickly slipped his hand into Punch and made him appear at the end of the bar with a bottle.

"That's the way to do it!" Albus said in a gruff voice as he hit the dog with the bottle. The crowd laughed and cheered Albus on as he stood up and smiled. After transfiguring the puppets into rags again, Albus made his way to the wooden table, well award of the loud scritch-scratch noise that filled the pub once again. Poppy looked over to Minerva who had already written Aberforth on her piece of parchment, and decided to write Albus on hers.

"Who did you like the most?" Minerva asked her friend with interest.

"I thought Albus did a brilliant job with Punch and Judy," Poppy replied as Severus whipped round to collect their answers.

"Hmm I never really was a fan of Punch and Judy. Although I do wonder what Aberforth acted out," Minerva told Poppy, as she looked dreamily at the man in question.

Once the votes had been collected and counted, Rolanda made her way to the round wooden table to get everyone's attention. Most people complied but other still felt the need to talk so Rolanda had to speak loudly until the minority had died down.

"The winner of round eight is...Aberforth!"

The crowd cheered and whistled at their landlord while Albus slumped back into his chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath, Albus sat back up again and stared around the room at Aberforth's happy supporters. Looking closely in the corner, he saw a witch dressed in black looking at him with concern. Albus felt that her knew that face and racked his brain for where he had seen her before. Suddenly it dawned on Albus that Rolanda could have told Minerva and Poppy about the competition. _Oh no, I'm going to fail in front of Minerva again. _Albus thought sadly. Poppy stared back as Albus gave her a wink. Her eyes widened as she realised that herself and Minerva had been rumbled.

"Oh bother," Poppy said out loud and Minerva looked at her questioningly. "Were rumbled, Min."

Minerva looked up in surprise and saw Albus smiling and waving at them. She could not help but smile and wave back. Seeing Minerva and Poppy gave him newfound determination to win the competition. _If only I can win the next two rounds and make it a draw,_

Albus watched Severus place the next glass with an orange coloured potion in down in front of him. Giving the potion master a slight smile, Albus wondered what this latest potion could be as Rolanda gathered the attention of the audience.

"The next potion was designed to make you a better singer. However, with a few charms, we have been able to make it so that they person can only sing opera." Rolanda explained to the laughing crowd. "What ever the person speaks shall be sung in opera. All the gentlemen have to do is decide what sort of operatic voice they prefer and, hold an operatic conversation for thirty seconds. GO!"

Both the Albus and Aberforth picked up the orange coloured potion and drank it all.

Albus cleared his throat and began to sing in a high-pitched ladies voice "Soo, my dear brother, how are yooou?"

"I have nevvver beeen better, old booy!" replied Aberforth in a deep male baritone voice.

"Would yoooou like a glassss of firewiskeeey?" Albus gestured to the bar.

"Why, my dear lady, Yes I wooould! Allow meeee to pay," Aberforth started to pull his pouch out of his pocket and let it jiggle as the audience fell into hysterics.

"I havvve never beeeen in the company of shuch geeentlemen beeefore!" Albus put his hands on his heart and batted his eyelashes. The potion ended as Aberforth was about to reply. Both men started to laugh along with the crowd at the previous conversation. The crowd rushed to write their favourite operatic singer on the parchment and some decided to help collect them up to hurry the process along. The two men waited patiently as the counting was finished. Rolanda walked swiftly into the middle of the room and this time she did not have to wait for silence.

"The winner of round nine is," she said slowly to gain effect, "ALBUS!"

A big 'YES!' resounded throughout the pub as the crowd cheered. Poppy stood up and clapped along with the rest of the supporters. Albus stood up to take a bow, feeling happy that he had won the round. Aberforth wiped the grin from his face and leant across the table.

"I'm still in the lead, old boy. Don't get too excited," he said quietly to his brother.

"Not for much longer," Albus retorted with a big grin as Severus slipped two glasses full of a purple potion with blue bubbles in front of them. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded to both men and left. Rolanda called for quiet so she could announce the tenth round and the audience co-operated.

"The next potion is commonly known as a 'love potion'. But, with a few charms, we have managed to make the potion so that you can choose the person you wish to romance." Rolanda said to an excited audience. "All the gentlemen have to do is find a woman and, to put it bluntly, chat them up. The potion shall last for a minute. Are you ready? GO!"

Albus downed the potion and made straight for the corner. He knew exactly whom he was going to choose to 'chat up'. Out stretching his hand to Poppy, he said "Would you be so kind as to walk an old man to the bar? Perhaps I could buy you a drink?"

Aberforth looked at Poppy in surprise as she blushed red, but accepted the invitation. Rolanda looked at Severus and they both smirked as Poppy and Albus glided to the bar so everybody could see. Minerva took several pictures of Poppy and Albus and felt a little twang as Albus had asked Poppy and not her.

"I have not seen a pretty lady like you around these parts for sometime, please, enlighten me as to why you are here." said Albus as he flashed he a charming smile. Half the ladies in the pub gushed as Albus smiled as the men looked highly amused.

"I was passing and I saw a lovely little village. I thought I would stop and take a look around," Poppy said to Albus, trying to ignore the fact that a whole pub full of strangers was watching them.

"Well, my dear. In that case, please, let me be your tour guide. There are many delightful shops just down the road that are just begging to be entered." Albus said suggestively as he kissed Poppy's hand.

"Why, how thoughtful. Thank you, I shall accept." Poppy replied graciously. Albus smiled at the audience as they clapped and cheered. He returned Poppy to her seat and saw Minerva clapping at him in a beautiful dark blue dress. Albus winked then returned to his seat as Aberforth walked over to the flight instructor once again and held out his hand. Severus glared at him as the man clearly had something for Rolanda. Rolanda took the offer as Aberforth walked over to the round wooden table and offered her his seat.

"Oh thank you," she smiled graciously at him. "But where will you sit?"

"Oh don't worry about me, I can stand. I would prefer a pretty woman sit in my seat than an old man such as myself." Aberforth said gentlemanly.

"Well if you are sure," Rolanda replied pretending to be shy.

"Absolutely positive, now how is it that we keep on crossing each others' paths?" Aberforth questioned her politely. "Only I have seen you five times in the past two weeks, and each time we happen to come across one another. Perhaps it is fate?"

"I don't know, are the stars in the right place tonight?"

"For you my dear, I shall put them in the right place." Aberforth said with meaning as the crowd began to clap and cheer. Severus put his glare on full as Aberforth returned Rolanda to his side and kissed her hand. Rolanda noticed this and pulled his tie down so she could kiss him firmly on the lips.

"Stop glaring at him, he's not the one I'm interested in," she whispered in his ear. Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Whom are you interested in then?" he growled.

"You," Rolanda replied simply and smiled. Since they had several helpers from the audience, all Severus and Rolanda had to do was put the parchment in piles and count them up. Albus waited nervously and tapped his fingers on the table. Several minutes snailed by until finally Rolanda walked over to the wooden table to get the attention.

"The winner of the tenth round is...ALBUS!" she announced cheerfully as the crowd clapped happily. Albus felt his spirit rose with joy as the feeling of hope crept once more into his skin. "We now have a tie, ladies and gentlemen. We have to go into a round of sudden death. The person to win this round shall be the winner of the competition."

Rolanda looked back at Severus who walked until he was beside her.

"Unfortunately, we did not prepare an extra potion. But we do have an extra task at hand," he told the audience who were still going along with it. "The brothers must act out a paragraph out of their favourite book to a person or object. They shall have one minute to comply with, GO!"

Aberforth gave his brother a quick glance and pushed himself out of the chair. Walking swiftly over to his barmaid Sheila he recited a little something from a book that Albus had once read to him in the great wizarding libraries in Edinburgh. Clearing his throat, Aberforth leant over onto the counter and spoke softly.

"Never have trees in the autumn, the pink sky in the west, the bright flowers that sit proudly before the windowsill ever been able to describe the beauty that I see before me. When I look at you, I think of the beautiful songbirds, the delightful sound of the buzzing bees and the dragonflies the fly by from time to time. It is only then that when I see the beauty of the world, none can be compared to the beauty sitting before me upon my lap against the distant breeze."

Several 'aww's' from the audience told Aberforth that he had chosen the right extract and hoped that the audience would pick him. Albus sat and watched Aberforth recite that particular paragraph and remembered when he had read that to his dyslexic brother. He felt proud that Aberforth had remembered such an outing several years ago and that it had come in handy, even if they were neck and neck in a competition. Adjusting his glasses, Albus knew exactly the piece he was going to recite to Minerva for it was her favourite piece out of Shakespeare's sonnets. He stood up and walked over to the corner where Minerva was sitting.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds of impassiveness. Love is not love, which alters when its alteration binds, or bends with the remover to remove. Oh no, it is an ever-fixing mark that looks on tempests." Albus said looking into her blue eyes, watching a smile cross her face in delight. Aberforth looked at his brother with a tinge of jealousy as he witnessed Minerva succumb to his charm as he remembered her poem. He had never thought that when he saw Poppy that Minerva would be with her too. _The audience has obviously bought the paragraph,_ he thought sadly as they clapped loudly at the headmaster. For the last time, the crowd wrote down their verdict and handed it in to be counted. Albus walked back to his chair and waited with bated breath. He glanced at Aberforth, and then leant forward to congratulate him on remembering the extract.

"Well done for remembering," Albus whispered across the table and gave his brother a wink. No matter how hard he had tried, Aberforth just could not get the grasp of reading. So every now and then, Albus took him to libraries or to Hogwarts even to read pieces of stories. He was glad that Aberforth had remembered those times as his brother smiled back at him with a little pride.

"Although you thought I never listened, I always did." Aberforth replied softly. Rolanda stepped into the middle of the room for the last time and the audience died down instantly.

"The winner of the lightning round is," Rolanda said quietly, everybody just catching every word she said. "ALBUS!"

The crowd cheered and whistled at the headmaster as he stood up to take a bow. Some of the audience came up to shake both the landlord and the headmasters' hands and congratulated them on such a splendid show. Minerva walked up to Albus and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well done, Albus." she said over the din and then turned to Aberforth to give him a kiss and a hug. Suddenly, Albus felt himself deflate a little as he watched his deputy with his brother. Albus realised that, no matter who would have won the competition, he still was not going to get Minerva back. Poppy walked up to him and congratulated him also on the good show.

"Thank you, Poppy. If you will excuse me, I have to return to the castle for I have some urgent ministry business I have to take care of," Albus replied calmly and walked over to Rolanda and Severus. "Thank you for doing this. It was much appreciated,"

"Oh no problem. We had lot's of fun doing it," Rolanda giggled and Albus smiled.

"Take the rest of the weekend off. I won't expect to see you tomorrow," he said to the happy couple.

"Thank you, Albus. In that case I shall be back at my 'retreat' if you need us," Severus replied smoothly and began to clear up the parchment. Albus walked over to the fire and glanced at the happy couple before muttering "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office."and grabbing a handful of Floo power from the dusty mantle piece.

**Well...WHAT DO YOU THINK? I hope Aberforth's extract sounded ok,I wrote that myself asI was stuck as to what to give him.**


	7. A Few Chats and We're Off!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no charaters, NOTHING. You know where the door is...

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Its not as long as the last update, but hey! It's an update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Those reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you again! _

_And as usual, bigkihap gets the beta-reading credit for her excellent skills! Without her advice, I would be a rubbish writer lol!_

Chapter 7

A Few Chats and We're Off!

Minerva hobbled her way along the wide corridor to the medi-witch's quarters, feeling the wall like a blind person. Poppy had requested to see her immediately the morning after the unusual drinking competition to speak to her about something that had urgently come up. So Minerva hurried out the staffroom, forgetting her walking stick, and regretting it every step she took. She finally arrived twenty minutes later at the door and a worried looking Poppy helped her into the peach-coloured room.

"Minerva! What have I told you about not using your walking stick?" Poppy scolded her friend as she helped Minerva over to a vacated armchair.

"Oh save it, Poppy! You told me it was an emergency so naturally I rushed out of the staffroom and forgot the infernal stick," Minerva replied haughtily. "So what's going on?"

"I am very concerned about our headmaster. Albus is very out of sorts. I have tried to get him to talk to me, but its just not working," Poppy explained with a worried expression. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please. So what does this have to do with me?" Minerva frowned.

"You are very close to him, Minnie. Perhaps you could talk to him? You have hardly said two words to him in the past couple of weeks," said Poppy brusquely, busying herself with the tea.

"I have been quite busy. I'm sure that if Albus wanted to talk to me he would stop by. And besides, it works both ways. Albus has not said two words to me either," Minerva replied stubbornly. Poppy sighed exasperatedly.

"You know, that is the problem with the pair of you, you are both too stubborn. Neither wants to admit that they are wrong. Well I have news for you Minerva, I have a feeling that Albus is acting the way he is because you have abandoned him," she said adamantly. Minerva looked as if she had been slapped hard.

"I have not 'abandoned' him!" she cried indignantly. "How could you even say such a thing?"

Poppy stood up and began to pace by the fire.

"Last night, I saw Albus looking absolutely miserable at you and Aberforth. I don't think he wanted to do this competition because his brother 'won.' Albus did this competition to win you," she explained, wringing her hands. Minerva's expression had gone from anger to confusion.

"I don't understand, Poppy. Why would he want to win me?"

"That's why I want you to go and see him. Just cheer Albus up and find out what's wrong. Please?" Poppy asked softly. Minerva sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I should really. We still have a game of chess to finish after all. Can I use the Floo network yet?"

"What and get dust and ashes clogged up in you chest? I don't think so," said Poppy, with a raised eyebrow. "Just rest for a while and I shall take you to his office."

* * *

Minerva held onto Poppy's arm as they walked slowly along to the headmaster's office. Climbing up the stone steps to the old oak door. Minerva tapped the lion nervously and it gave two loud "clunks". Poppy had left her to go to the staffroom to collect Minerva's walking stick for later. So Minerva stood biting her lip, waiting for the headmaster to answer.

"Come in," called a voice from within the room and Minerva timidly opened the door and walked inside. Albus looked up in surprise from his stacks of parchment that had spilled all over his large wooden desk.

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" he asked politely, standing up. Albus walked around his desk and helped Minerva into his living room behind his desk.

"I came to have a talk," Minerva replied, feeling a little sheepish.

"Indeed? Can I offer you some refreshments?" Albus asked but Minerva politely declined. "In that case, please sit down. Would you like a lemon drop?" Again, Minerva declined and smiled up at him.

"As I can no longer think of any general niceties to offer you, please, what would you like to talk about?" Albus politely indicated for Minerva to start talking. Minerva took a deep breath, wondering how to approach the subject. In all of fifty years of knowing the man opposite, she could not for the life of her approach Albus and ask him straight off, whether or not the drinking competition was an attempt to "win her back". So, instead after a few minutes, Minerva settled for this:

"I have just wondered how you have been."

With a calculating look, Albus thought about his reply before smiled at her kindly.

"I am in excellent health, thank you. And despite the ever large number of letters from the minister, my workload seems to be keeping up fine. How about you?"

"Just a few essay plans to write and a pile of seventh years' homework to mark, but other than that, I am fine," Minerva said, feeling like a little a schoolgirl who was feeling guilty for not doing her homework on time. Albus seemed not to notice. He glanced over at the chessboard in the corner of the room then looked back at Minerva.

"Would you care to resume our game of chess? It has been a while since we last played," Albus asked fondly. A smile graced Minerva's features as Albus stood up and offered his right arm to the woman beside him.

"Too long," Minerva agreed as she lifted herself out of the chair. Walking over to the dusty chessboard, Albus pulled the chair on the left side of the window that overlooked the grounds, so Minerva could sit down.

"Thank you, Albus," she replied gently and looked down at the chessboard. With the flick of his wand from Albus, the chess pieces shook the dust off themselves and ran into position. "I believe it was your go."

"Yes, indeed. Knight to E4," Albus gave the command to the black knight and it slid into position. "I see you and my brother are getting along famously."

Minerva looked up at him and Poppy's words floated across her mind. _Albus did this competition to win you, _but why?

"Yes, although he seems to feel that I will not mind if he flirts with Rolanda," Minerva replied a little stiffly. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Aberforth's greatest weakness, is of course, beautiful women," Albus said before he could stop himself. Minerva looked questioningly at him. "He cannot help himself."

"Queen to E5, and what is your weakness, Albus Dumbledore?" Minerva challenged him with a hint of amusement.

"I myself cannot help but give in to a nice big bag of lemon drops. They are simply too delicious!" Albus replied with a smile, the familiar twinkle of amusement dancing in his eyes. Minerva could not help but laugh and tap him playfully on the hand, which rested on the side of the chessboard.

"Oh Albus, you do make me laugh!" she giggled and dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"That's what I'm here for, my dear." Albus grinned back at her, feeling more and more confidant.

"I should hope so, because I do believe you are in checkmate!" Minerva laughed once more as Albus's amusement changed to a look of denial.

"That's not possible!"

"Checkmate! See?"

Albus sat back in his chair, defeated.

"It seems I am loosing my touch!" he said indifferently and Minerva shook her head.

"I think we have set a record for the longest played game," she said with a smile and took a dusty, ragged book off the windowsill along with a quill and ink bottle. "We have to beat seven months, three weeks and one day,"

"Yes, and this time, I shall be victorious!" Albus said with a mock-serious look on his face causing Minerva to giggle again. He loved to see her laugh, especially when he was the cause of the laughter. A sudden thought occurred to Albus. He had won the drinking competition, so he had won the flying car for the summer. Smiling, Albus sat up and leaned forward onto the chessboard.

"Minerva, would you care to take an old fool for a ride in an old Thunderbird car?" he asked and Minerva looked up.

"I don't know if Poppy would allow it," Minerva replied uncertainly. "I'm still not allowed to use the Floo network."

"What Poppy does not know, cannot hurt her. Besides, you shall be with me," Albus countered with a mischievous grin. Minerva looked at him in surprise. _Perhaps the mischievous side runs in the family_, she thought with a smile.

"Ok, I shall have to fetch my cloak," she replied feeling elated, like someone was blowing a big balloon up inside of her.

"No need, you can borrow one of my cloaks. I shall summon the car," said Albus, feeling absolutely delighted that Minerva had accepted his offer. He knew just where to take her. With a flick of his wand, a pale pink Thunderbird appeared outside of the window. Albus summoned a few cloaks for Minerva to choose. She chose a deep red cloak with silver moons. Walking around to talk to Dilys in her portrait, Albus left her a message of where they were going and what time they would be back.

"Good luck, Albus! Treat her well!" replied the old witch and Albus walked back into the living room. He flicked his wand once again and the windows opened. Climbing up onto the windowsill and into the car, Albus lent over so Minerva could climb in as well.

"Goodness, I have not been this high in the air since I played Quidditch when I was a young girl!" Minerva laughed and Albus pulled her into the seat. After pressing a button to make the car invisible, Albus set the car up and drove forward out towards the lake and over the mountains.

_I wrote out replys of thank yous and such to everyone but my computer crashed on me and at 11.10 at nightI could not be bothered to type it all out again, so I appologise. Once again, massive thanks to **Alesia G, Emutet, Portkeys Miss-Mione, TheGryffindorSeeker, minni, Always Hopeful, esb, bogus7, SherbertKitty, Leta McGotor, EM, rogueinker, 'Tis a Gift to Be Free, foci, Lethal Lunacy, joalpup62.**_

**_Please review!_**


	8. A Tree House Party

Disclaimer: Admiting defeat, I sit here holding upmy hands, expecting to be slapped for even thinking I could ever own any of the Harry Potter characters. I never have owned them and I never will.

A.N: This version has not been beta-read as I am too impatient to wait, lol. So, as usual, I have to appologise for the terrible spelling and grammermistakes. I shall re-post it when bigkihap has had the time to edit my version, bless her. Anyhow, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You all rock!

Bex

minni:LOL! you make me laugh. I'm afraid I don't really watch television unless there is a good sitcom, drama or film on. I find everything else rubbish really, lol. Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it, even though it was quite brief. I just couldn't find anythingelse to put into the chapter at the time, if you know what i mean. I justwent brain dead. But anyway, thanks again! I hope you like this chapter!

Always Hopeful: Thanks for putting me on your favourates list! It means loads that people like my story! And I pity you for your computer crashing! I spend a good ten minutes trying to resist the urge to not kick my computer out he door, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

esb: Thank you for the review! I hope you like this one!

Joelpup62: I'm happy you like my story, lol! I just had to put that line in, it's the sort of typical thing Albus would say! Thanks for reviewing!

Sherbertkitty: You shall see in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

TheGryffindorSeeker: You deserve to be thanked if you review! And I shall thank you again! I'm glad you like my story!

Portkeys Miss-Mione: I hope I found a good enough place to take them, lol! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

foci: Thank you for the praise! I hoped the awkward lines were ok! Thank you for the review! The stick is like the rebellion Minerva is going through at the moment. She hates to use it so she leaves it behind when she can, lol!

xrazorbladeromancex: Hi sarah! Thank you for your lovely review! No Aberforth hasn't got her under a spell lol! I'm glad you liked the drinking competition also. I hope you like where Albus takes Minerva!

Leta McGotor: No he is not quite out of the run yet! lol, I hope you like where Albus takes Minerva! Thank you for the review!

'Tis a Gift to Be Free: I'm so glad you love my story! It means tonnes! I like to just throw a few clues of Minerva in at random, it gives it a little someting extra! Thank you for the praise! Thanks for the review, also!

Alesia G: Poppy knows Albus wants Minerva but she also realises that if he wants to win her, he has to admit it. Thats why she got Minerva to go to see him to 'make up' in a way. Thanks for the review!

Lady-jolly: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review!

Chapter 8

A Tree House Party

Poppy Pomfrey sat in her small office at the end of the hospital wing filling in a few old forms that she had left from the previous term. Dolores Umbridge had undoubtedly been the worst headmistress that Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen. In a bid to overthrow Albus Dumbledore and to gain power over the students and staff, she had stooped so low as to use violent measures by reinstating the use of Blood-ink quills and merciless punishments such as the rack, whips and chains. As a result of this treachery, Poppy was left to tend to the injured and wounded students that had been forced to suffer these unworthy punishments for either something they did not do or something so tedious. All that they really needed was to write lines or a day in the trophy room as punishment.

By leaving the paperwork for the summer and just making odd notes in her nursing journal, Poppy could focus on the job at hand and heal the poor students that Dolores had bestowed this unworthy fate upon. Poppy had had at least twenty students a day to tend to as the year went by without word of Albus coming back to protect them. Only three to five of these injuries had either been self-inflicted or pranks gone wrong. After several long complaints to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Poppy had given up writing to the fool in attempt to ban these terrible punishments. The Minister simply ignored her howlers and letters so Poppy had to settle for just simply being around for the students to seek help from her. She would just have to wait until there was a new Minister of Magic to tell him of the abusive behaviour of the so-called "better" headmistress.

Poppy suddenly looked up at the door to find Alastor standing there with a lop-sided grin, his magical eye swivelling around the room and the hospital wing, never quite residing on one place.

"Took you a while to notice me," he said, a hint of amusement evident in his deep voice. Alastor never took his real eye off the mediwitch in front of him, as he picked up a lot of paperwork off a chair and placed it onto a small table. "What's on your mind?"

Poppy sighed and pushed her curly ash-blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry Alastor," she replied wearily. "I was just thinking back over what that poor excuse of a Minister and his pathetic pet frog has done to the school and its occupants."

Alastor leaned forward to put a gnarled hand into Poppy's, leaving his other hand to push Poppy's head up gently to face him. Ever since Alastor was found in the bottom of his trunk at the end of last year, the two had found an unrequited attraction for each other. Every now and then, Alastor would pick a beautiful bunch of flowers from and obliging field and present them to Poppy. Half the time, Alastor would make up an excuse to visit the school, just to see the mediwitch, claiming that he either wanted to see the headmaster or was just visiting for a check up, as he did not "trust those so-called doctors at St. Mungo's because the hospital is funded by Death Eaters like the Malfoy's. You never know where their loyalties lie," he would complain loudly to anyone that would listen. Poppy, who was always near by when Alastor made such comments, blushed and busied herself by clearing up the hospital wing.

"Don't worry about that for now. When this war is over, I'm going to raise such a stink about it, frog-eyes won't know what hit her." Alastor promised and wiped a tear that fell unwanted down Poppy's cheek.

"I don't know how we are going to cope, how _I_ am going to cope. I have already almost lost my best friend and the war hasn't even started yet," Poppy cried, placing her hand over her mouth and closing her eyes. Alastor edged closer to her, gently putting his arm around Poppy. Poppy leaned into Alastors' shoulder to cry. Listening to her soft sobs, Alastor gently let his head rest on Poppy's and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, Poppy. We're going to be fine. Come on, how about I take you out for a nice meal? Perhaps that will cheer you up," said Alastor soothingly as Poppy glanced up, her startling blue eyes filled with water. She smiled at Alastor as he grinned back.

"Thank you, Alastor. That would be wonderful," Poppy replied graciously and Alastors' smile grew wider. "I have to return this walking stick to Minerva. She is having a chat with Albus at the minute,"

"No problem. I'll tell you what, I will return the walking stick while you get ready," Alastor suggested and Poppy looked gratefully at him.

"Thank you,"

"Your most welcome," he replied, picking up the walking stick in question. Taking hold of her hand, Alastor gave Poppy a lingering kiss before disappearing into the fireplace.

* * *

Gazing over the hills and fields, Minerva lazily took in the spectacular sight that was before her. Her eyes sparkled as the sun began to set behind the clouds. Had it really been a whole hour since they had set out? The thought occurred to Minerva that she had absolutely no idea where they were going. Deciding not to ask Albus where they had set off to, Minerva felt the thrill of excitement course through her at the thought of being surprised. Thinking of the many romance novels she had read, Minerva thought wildly about their final destination, imagining it to be this enchanting place beyond the clouds where her delicious prince charming could whisk her off her feet. Albus looked across contentedly and gazed into the pair of mesmerising green eyes that had just looked across at him. Smiling, Albus just knew that Minerva was going to love the place that he was taking her. Gazing over the bonnet and over to what looked like a big green bush surrounded by clouds, Albus's smile grew wider as the object grew closer.

"If I am not mistaken, I do believe that we are almost at our destination." Albus announced to Minerva who sat up straight and narrowed her eyes at the green bush that appeared to be growing bigger as they approached it.

Slowing down slightly, Albus dipped the car so that it fell under the blanket of clouds and down into a lush green field laden with broomsticks, cars, illegal magic carpets and for some odd reason a muggle Hoover. Circling around so that he could land the car, Albus glanced around for a parking space near the entrance of the massive tree that towered over the fields nearby. After five minutes of circling the field, Albus found a space on the outskirts near an over-grown apple tree. Albus unclipped his seat belt and got out of the car to open Minerva's door only to find that Minerva was already out and staring at the tree. Sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tree's bringing out to the beautiful shade of green from its leaves. Albus offered Minerva his right arm and she took it without a question, still glancing up into the branches of the tree. The tree itself spread over at least an acre wide, and what Minerva could see was little wooden huts hanging from an awful lot of rope from several sturdy branches. Wondering how on earth they were going to get up to the top, Minerva let Albus guide her to the roots of the trunk where a wooden door appeared. The doorframe was calved into tiny patterns of swirls curling into a tree at the top of the arched door. Two doormen either side opened the wooden door for them and they both saw the whole room was completely made out of wood, except for the plaque that bid them a 'welcome'. An aged witch with long grey hair and oversized spectacles sat behind the desk that stood before them.

"Good evening, sir, madam. Would you like a table for two?" she inquired in a heavy Irish accent to Albus and Minerva.

"Yes please. Would it be possible to get the top cabin?" Albus asked gently.

"It is the most expensive of the lot I'm afraid. It will cost you seventy galleons and twenty sickles. Everything you order is inclusive, sir," replied the witch and Albus started to pull out his heavy pouch full of money. Minerva looked alarmed and put a hand on his.

"There is really no need, Albus. It really is quite dear," she protested but her requests fell on deaf ears.

"The advantage of being the headmaster of Hogwarts, my dear," Albus smiled, looking quite amused at the expression on Minerva's face, "Is that I get an awful lot of money each month. I really have no time to spend it but when an occasion comes along such as this one, I am happy to empty a few vaults. Besides, you are worth every knut of it,"

Counting out seventy-one galleons from his pouch and placing it on the side, Albus offered Minerva his arm once more as the witch told the directions towards the top hut. After thanking the witch, they both made their way over to the wooden lift. Sitting down on the wooden seats provided by the lift, Albus said "The Top House" and the lift took them up at least one hundred feet high until it came to a stop. Albus and Minerva walked on to the wooden platform that was surrounded by a four-foot weaved fence and followed it around until they came across a wooden bridge. The bridge was made of wooden planks and chains that carried up to the gorgeous thatched wooden hut that hung from the thick rope. It reminded Minerva of a tree house that she had built in her youth, but ten times the size of her miniature one. Following the bridge up to the door, Minerva pushed down on the door handle and entered the hut. Several small, round tables that could seat up to four people stood with identical chairs and a bar 'Smoky Joe's' wrapped itself around the back of the hut. Turning to face Albus, Minerva saw the warmth from his sparkling eyes melt into her's. A waiter walked from the bar towards the couple and Minerva had to break away from the dreamy expression she now had one her face.

"We have a table just around the back here," the waiter indicated to a small-secluded table in the corner that over looked the beautiful sunset.

"It's perfect," Minerva muttered so that only Albus could here. Albus felt on top of the world, thanking the heavens that his plan had worked. Sliding into the wooden seat opposite Minerva, he could not take his eyes off the beautiful witch in front of him. The waiter placed two menus down in front of them then walked away. The beauty of the place dazzled Minerva, never knowing that a tree could ever hold so much. Albus locked eyes with Minerva. Only actions could speak for them now as words had failed them. It just seemed only right as they sat there in silence for the whole meal, each knowing what they wanted to say, but neither saying it for now was not the time for such things. Albus took hold of Minerva's hand, squeezing it for reassurance and getting it in return with a sparkle of delight that flashed through Minerva's eyes like a shooting star. They sat there, waiting for the sun to set behind the distant fields and watched for the moon to come out and play. Soon the cloud cover had disappeared and the stars shone in the midnight sky above. A feeling of accomplishment settled in Albus's heart, as he knew from just watching Minerva that she was really his. Minerva shut her eyes and pictured the view that she had just soaked in from the sky and pictured herself flying throughout the air on a broomstick, as if dancing with the stars above. Imagining herself doing flip after flip and eventually falling into the arms of Albus who caught her and took her off to the gorgeous cottage at the seaside that he had taken her too once, many years ago. Back then Minerva had been a young talented witch with a lot of potential. But she had chosen to teach beside her idol Albus Dumbledore, to become his right hand and best friend. Minerva's eyes suddenly snapped open as she thought of his brother, Aberforth. But did she really feel for him? Sure he was handsome, eccentric like his brother, and adventurous. But could she really love him? Or a better question would be had she ever loved him? The answer was no. Suddenly Minerva felt the cold pang of guilt for leading him on. How would she ever break it to him? Aberforth had been nothing but generous to Minerva and now she was about to brake up with him? Guilt lead to despair as Minerva realised there was no easy way to tell him. Deciding to worry about it in the morning, Minerva glanced over to Albus who was in a daydream. He gave Minerva start when he started to talk.

"It is getting rather late, isn't it?" he said dreamily. "I think perhaps I should get you home young lady. Poppy will be angry if we're back too late,"

Minerva laughed as Albus stood up and offered his arm to her.

"I know, she will never let me out again if I stayed out all night," Minerva replied dryly and Albus chuckled. Leaving a tip for the waiter, Albus nodded to him as they departed from the wooden hut and walked along the bridge to the elevator. Waiting for the elevator to arrive, Albus placed his arm around Minerva because she started to shiver.

"Thank you, Albus." she muttered bashfully.

Once they had made their way to the car, Albus placed his cloak on Minerva's legs before walking around and climbing into the car. Starting the engine and pressing the invisibility button again, the old Thunderbird started to rise into the air and towards the east. Albus grasped Minerva's hand as they flew back to the castle and wait to see what Poppy thought of them sneaking out at night.

Please tell me it was ok...just press the little button!


	9. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own anything but seven books and perhaps the odd signed photograph by the stars from the films. So sue someone else.

A/N: I'm very sorry this has taken so long! Much of my time has been focused on college work so i have not really had much time for much else. AlsoIt was quite a hard chapter to write as i kept re-writing it over and over again.I still do not have a beta reader so i appologise if it does not make any sense or there are some very bad spelling and grammer mistakes. If anyone would like to beta read my work i would be very grateful to them. Well, on with the next chapter!

Bex

Leta McGotor: Poppy will not be in the castle but they won't know that as they don't see her. Thanks for the review!

Lady-jolly: I wish it was too! I actually dreamt of this tree house and thought it would be a perfect place to take Minerva out on a date! Thank you so much for the review!

Alesia G: Thank you for the review! It was much appreciated!

Tis a Gift to Be Free: Thank you so much for the praise! I loved your review! I know what you mean about the Poppy/Alastor ship, perhaps i may write one that starts off how they got together and stuff lol! Thanks again!

Questionablelight: Actually i was thinking Hocus Pocus where their broomsticks had been nicked by the kids so they had to find other transport lol! but i know what you mean! Thank you for the review!

Always Hopeful: I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Portkeys Miss-Mione: I'm flattered that you wish you could write like me! Thank you! (Extra big smile) It means a lot to me! Thank you for the review!

The Gryffindor Seeker: Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

minni: I hope this chapter answers your question, lol! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the review!

Sherbertkitty: Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

foci: I know what you mean about loosing chapters amongst the other updates lol! But i'm happy you reviewed this chapter! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 9

Aberforth stood silently in Albus's office waiting for the man in question. He had been gone for most of the afternoon and was to be expected back by seven. It was now half past nine and there was still no sign of him and his deputy headmistress. Aberforth had felt his brothers' coldness towards him since the night before and had decided to pursue him to find out what all the fuss was about. Normally after a good competition they would go out somewhere spontaneous and laugh it off with a few good Firewhiskey's. Aberforth had sensed that something was wrong with his brother ever since he had won the stupid sandcastle competition and had no idea why Albus was treating him in such a way. It surely could not have been because Aberforth had won the competition because Albus had lost as many competitions as he had won them. Aberforth stood puzzling over the strange occurrences over the past few weeks trying to make sense of it all. Sure Albus could be as childish as he could be noble and wise, but why make such a fuss over a stupid competition? What had seemed a bit of harmless fun had turned into a battleground. What was the purpose of such a competition anyway? Was there some kind of motive behind this? Aberforth walked over to Fawkes and began to stroke his head. The phoenix let out a soft tune and turned his head in the opposite direction so that Aberforth could stroke the other side.

"What have I done old friend? You know Albus as well as I do," Aberforth muttered as Fawkes enjoyed all the fuss he was receiving. "I know I have done something he disapproves of but I don't know what,"

Fawkes just trilled a sad tune and bobbed his head down to allow even more access for his friend to stroke him. The old portraits slept away in their frames completely oblivious to time and the occupants of the room. They seemed to have become accustomed to Aberforth dropping in nearly everyday that they did not seem concerned with him. To them it was an unusual occurrence if Aberforth did not drop in more then four to five times a week.

Aberforth felt his feet start to ache as he stood stroking Fawkes and decided that the red velvet armchair seemed like the perfect place to rest his old feet. Sinking in to the chair, Aberforth sighed in frustration for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Fawkes noticed his companions' annoyance and flew over to keep him company until his master arrived. Staring out of the stained-glass diamond pattern window, Aberforth watched the stars twinkle in the moonlight, thinking what a perfect night it would have been to take Minerva to the famous tree house restaurant. But Minerva had disappeared too and Aberforth guessed that she was most likely with his brother.

"Perhaps they are at the ministry, Fawkes," he muttered as the phoenix started to preen himself, casting aside any unwanted feathers. Aberforth continued to stare out the window, not really registering the bobbing bright lights that seemed to be approaching the castle at quite a speed. They seemed to get bigger and bigger at every minute, blinding whomever looked out of the window. Aberforth jumped to his feet and hid behind the chair covering his eyes. A great rumble on the outside of the windows erupted from the object as it came to a halt. Aberforth heard voices on the outside and the opening of a window. Peering around the red velvet chair, Aberforth took his wand out as the intruder in a deep red cloak climbed through the window.

"Freeze or I shall hex you!" he shouted as the intruder squeaked and fell on to the bed in shock. "Don't move another muscle!"

Albus suddenly poked his head into the window to see what the fuss was about.

"Aberforth! What are you doing?"

"Albus?" Aberforth replied in shock and lifted the hood of the deep red cloak. "Minerva? What on earth are you doing?"

"We sneaked out and since I now have your flying Thunderbird for the summer, I thought we could use it as a means of escape," Albus explained as he too climbed through the window and banished the car out of sight.

"Escape from whom?"

"Poppy, she doesn't really like me having too much fun since I had my encounter with Deloris," Minerva explained to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to visit you and when I couldn't find you I thought I would come to visit Albus. He has some explaining to do," Aberforth said still feeling confused as to why Minerva didn't come to him to 'escape'. Aberforth took a few minutes to compose himself before the reality of the situation hit him like he had just walked into a closed patio door. "Where did you take Minerva?" he said eyeing both Albus and Minerva suspiciously.

"To the tree house, such a wonderful place," Albus said airily taking off his cloak and placing it on the chair.

"That's why you wanted to have the re-match, isn't it? You wanted Minerva!" Aberforth shouted at his brother angrily. "It wasn't because you lost the competition, it was because I got Minerva! You have been jealous of us!"

The awful silence resounded throughout the room. Minerva looked from man to man feeling slightly perplexed and demanded an explanation.

"What is going on?" she said but both men seemed not to have heard her.

"She wasn't yours to begin with yet you still took her just like you take everything else of mine!" Albus retorted feeling all the jealousy rising up and over-riding his emotions.

"Excuse me? She was not yours either! If she was YOURS I would never have touched her!" Aberforth spat back at Albus, feeling the hatred swirl inside his chest and burn painfully.

"Excuse me! Will you both stop it!" Minerva shouted at the both of them as the both stopped glaring at each other. "Please tell me what is going on?"

"My dear brother Albus is jealous of us and has been trying to find a way to manipulate you to falling in love with him!" Aberforth said angrily.

"I have never manipulated Minerva! And I never will! You have no right to accuse me of that!" Albus stood up to his full height and bellowed at his brother. "I have done everything for her and I always will try to!"

"Yes but dear brother, you forget the fact that she doesn't want to be treated like an invalid, she wants to believe she can do anything and forget all about the fact!" Aberforth bellowed back at his brother, his blue eyes hard and piecing.

"Yes but she also wants to be loved!" Albus roared his hands balled into fists and his eyes blazing with fury.

"STOP IT!" Minerva screamed and it silenced both the brothers. The tears threatening to pour down her cheeks as she saw two of the best men she had ever met fighting over who loved her more. "I am not one of your prizes to be fought over and won in a stupid competition! I am a human being with feelings and a mind of her own! It is I who chooses which man I choose to date, to like and to love! And right now I choose neither of you! Aberforth you're dumped! Albus get stuffed!"

Minerva strode furiously out of Albus's office and made her way to her own personal quarters. The tears came steaming down her face, as she felt a bit betrayed by both men. Minerva tried to get back to her own quarters as quickly as possible but the constant pain in her chest slowed her up immensely. Eventually she made it back to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and muttered the password. Hobbling over to the couch, Minerva collapsed into a fresh wave of tears over what she had done. Minerva realised that in order to pursue her own happiness she had used Aberforth in an unforgiving way, making him fall in love with her. But she felt hurt as to why Albus had tried to split them both up by a cruel competition. Minerva was sure it had not been his intention when they had both started out in the sandcastle competition, but as he realised that his brother was getting close to her, things changed and jealousy set in to place. Minerva realised with bitterness that love was a very cruel thing. Just as you think you were heading in a great direction, it suddenly turns around and smacks you in the face with harsh reality.

* * *

Aberforth and Albus both stood in shock at Minerva's speech. After following Minerva with their eyes out of the door, they turned to look at each other, both with a feeling of guilt and anguish. Albus crossed the room to sit down on a chair, motioning Aberforth to do the same. Aberforth picked the chair opposite his brother and stared at him with cold indifference. Somewhere in his heart, Albus always felt that as time went by, both he and Aberforth would end up fighting over something they both wanted. Shutting his eyes for a few minutes Albus reflected on his behaviour over the past few weeks. The pain, the jealousy and above all, the guilt of what he had done rose like a tidal wave wiping out everything ahead of it and replacing it with devastation. _What have I done? _He would not be surprised if his brother ever spoke to him again after this night but somehow, as much as he had damaged their relationship, Albus was determined to find a way to make everything up to his brother. He was after all, his best friend, his priest, his therapist and his advisor. Albus felt he owed him everything. Opening his eyes, Albus looked over at his brother through the darkness and felt ashamed of himself. 

"I am so sorry, Aberforth. Honestly I am. I am such a stupid old man. I admit, I was jealous of you and Minerva. I always felt her to be mine," Albus confessed placing his head in his left hand.

"Well, now you have what you want, don't you dear brother?" Aberforth said coldly, tapping his fingers of the sofa with impatience. Albus flinched at the choice words that Aberforth had put before him.

"No, I don't. This is not what I wanted, Aberforth,"

"Minerva has never been yours. You have always been too cowardly to explain your feelings to her. You have had fifty odd years to confess you're love to her and have you? No,"

"I never thought she could love an old man like me," Albus muttered quietly. Even as he said it, the very words sounded foolish and so pathetic.

"Then why did you try now? Was it because I got there and then you realised she might be interested?" Aberforth said bitterly glaring at his brother.

"Abserloutly not! When you took her I realised how much I loved her so I wanted her," Albus replied in defence, looking up at his brothers' angry form in the armchair. "I admit that the drinking competition was set up so that she might come to me but I was wrong and I learnt my lesson on that case." Sinking slowly into the armchair Albus whispered, "I have been so selfish,"

"Too bloody right you have," Aberforth agreed and Albus narrowed his eyes.

"This is not all my fault. I will take most of the blame but not all of it!" Albus said in annoyance to his brother.

"Well what have I done? Oh sorry, should I have asked permission to ask Minerva out?" Aberforth replied bitterly and curled his lip in disgust. Albus rolled his eyes in exasperation and annoyance.

"No, but you haven't exactly been paying attention to her lately. Always flirting with Rolanda or Poppy or any other woman you see fit to like. You claim to love her but flirt with every other woman in the room while she is next to you!" Albus said coolly as he pointed his wand towards the fire as it sprung into action. Aberforth sunk back into the chair miserably. The tension between the two brothers was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"It is also partly Minerva's fault for leading you on," Albus continued as his brother sat fully erect at this statement.

"Excuse me? Minerva's fault for leading me on?" Aberforth said with incredulity, his eyebrows threatening to invade his hairline.

"Yes, tonight when I took Minerva out, she made it perfectly clear what she felt for me. It is true that she seemed to think me boring and you adventurous so she has been dithering between the two of us. I do believe Minerva has been feeling quite confused by the both of us though," Albus explained gravely to his brother.

"Minerva played me along, just like you. You have both used me to achieve what you want. Perhaps I should go away and leave you both in happiness," Aberforth felt the pain cross his chest as he came to his conclusion. Albus looked at him alarmed.

"Aberforth you cannot leave me! I would be nothing without you! You are my brother and my best friend! We have both been through worse than this," Albus pleaded with his brother as he got up out of the chair and stared at him. "It's not as if any of us got what we want! We have all been fools, fools in love! We can't allow this to separate us!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Aberforth replied stonily.

"All of us are going to confess our feelings and we're going to do it right now. We all need to talk this through properly," Albus stood up in determination and strode over to the fireplace to pick up the floo powder. Aberforth walked slowly across to where Albus held out the pot of floo powder and picked up a handful. Extinguishing the fire with his wand Aberforth stood in the ashes and shouted "Minerva's Quarters". Albus breathed a small sigh of relief and followed suit. Once Albus had dusted himself off and stepped out of the fire, he saw that Aberforth had sat himself in a single armchair while Minerva was sat sobbing on the couch clutching a silk cushion. Choosing the armchair opposite his brother, Albus sat down and looked between them.

"None of us are leaving this room until we have a clear understanding of each other. We need to see how everybody feels and work out a plan of action from there," Albus said sternly as he gazed between his brother and his beloved.

"I shall go first. I am truly sorry to both of you for my behaviour and actions over the past few weeks. I have been a true fool falling into the traps of jealousy instead of wishing you both happiness on your conquest." Albus admitted to Aberforth and Minerva, feeling more and more like a prize idiot by the minute. It had been his fault that they had fallen into this position in the first place. "I admit that I half started the competition to win Minerva back but also to beat you, Aberforth. I have been in love with you, Minerva, for over fifty years. I hope that once this whole issue between the three of us has blown over, you will find it in your heart to forgive my childish actions."

Silence reined the room as nobody said anything to add or object to Albus's apology. Aberforth still sat glaring at his brother as if he were the most unpleasant creature in the earth. Right at this moment, Aberforth did not know what Albus expected of him. He had not done anything really wrong in the whole situation and felt that it was down to the two of them to make their amends to him. Mulling over what Albus had said, Aberforth could not help but feel like a spare part. He was not really needed, Albus could cope without him, and it was Minerva he needed more than anything.

"You're wrong, Aberforth. I do need you, it is you who has given hope to me," Albus said quietly as Aberforth looked at his brother with surprise. "It is you whom I need the most,"

"How do you need me?" Aberforth said stiffly, trying to clear his mind from his intruding brother.

"I need you just to be there for me as I have been for you,"

"But why? Why should I?"

"I suppose logically, you should not even trust me at all after everything I have done. I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't want to loose you," Albus concluded miserably, his shoulders slouching slightly. Aberforth looked back at his brother and saw his pleading eyes.

"I don't know how things can be the same between us, Albus. Never did I expect you above all people to go behind my back and betray me. But as it is, I know that I cannot pick up and go for I am too old and, you are my only family left." Aberforth said wearily and stared down at the floor. "I do know what I can be like sometimes. I can't help but flirt with all the pretty ladies I see and I apologise, Minerva, if you ever felt rejected by that."

Minerva smiled sadly at Aberforth. She did feel ever so sorry and guilty for him. Albus on the other hand looked at his brother in hope of somehow remaking the broken relationship with his brother.

"We will get through this, old boy. We have been through worse heartbreak before," Albus said softly to Aberforth. "I know I can't take back what I have done but we have to accept the situation to be able to move on from it. Can you do that?"

Aberforth glanced up at his brother and thought it through. Inevitably, Albus was right. But also, he knew somewhere that Minerva would have proberly have been Albus's girl anyway and he would have lived with it. It was just the fact that Minerva had lead him on to believe he meant more to her than Albus and Albus went behind his back to get her back. _Oh, life really is complicated._

"I can accept it. I can accept it because I know you have never to my knowledge done anything to betray my trust before and out of one hundred and fifty years, I feel this would have been a one off where I should never have been involved in the first place." Aberforth said solemnly, explaining his reasoning. "As your brother, I should have known that you were in love with Minvera in the first place and never have pursued any kind of relationship with her except friendship."

Albus shook his head and leaned forward.

"You would never have known who I was in love with, Aberforth," he said with feeling and his brother nodded in understanding. Minerva smiled wanly and picked at her cushion's seem.

"I feel I owe you both an apology, especially Aberforth. I did feel that you were fantastic when you took me out but then I realised that my heart still stood with Albus. Like him I thought he could never love me because of the age difference." she said feeling guilty and ashamed at the same time. Aberforth smiled ironically at her statement and shook his head. "I do love you Albus. I will always forgive you, no matter what you have done."

Albus smiled in appreciation at her and then at Aberforth who rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

"I really don't understand the two of you. First you never confess your feelings within fifty years and then after a quick fall out, you suddenly feel that that would be the perfect time." Aberforth said dryly and threw his hands up in the air. "As far as I'm concerned, you can have him, Minerva. I think you would make the perfect couple,"

Minerva laughed at him as a new wave of tears began to threaten to pour down her cheeks and began to stand up. Straightening out her dress, she walked over to Aberforth and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered into his ear, squeezing her eyes shut. Aberforth hugged her back and chuckled.

"It was fun while it lasted, Min."

Minerva smiled and swatted him on the arm.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Min'?" she mock-scolded him. Albus stood up and walked over to his brother and his beloved. Aberforth stood up to face his older brother and shook his hand firmly. Albus pulled him into a hug with a smile.

"Thank you for doing this,"

"You deserve each other. Besides, I have my eyes on another lady," he said putting on a smile. Aberforth knew although he did not have a lovely lady at that moment, he would have one very soon to test the famous Dumbledore charms on. _Hopefully, this next one will not be unofficially taken though,_ Aberforth thought dryly. Sighing happily, Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I do believe we have a competition to complete, dear brother," Aberforth said pretending to put a serious look upon his features.

"I thought I won the last round?" Albus said frowning and looking at Minerva.

"Yes, that means we are in a tie. You, me, a few supporters, outside by the edge of the river tomorrow morning." Aberforth said in a business-like manner. "What's the prize?"

"Hmm, I win, I get to go to Florida with Minerva on holiday for two weeks. You shall pay. You win, you will go to Florida and prepare my stag night do," Albus said peering over his half-moon glasses seriously. Minerva took a few seconds to take in what Albus had said and squeaked in delight. She was so happy that she bounced on the balls of her feet and kissed Albus flat on the lips. Aberforth laughed at her and ducked as he was nearly hit again, this time by his brother.

"It's a deal, Albus. May the best man win,"

What do you think? Did it make sense? Please tell me!


	10. May The Best Wizard Win

Disclaimer: How about...no. Just...no. Not really...no. It's not possible.

A/N: Well, long time no see, right? I have spent ages trying to figure out how I wanted my story to end and now I have finally written it. It has not been beta-read because I am too impatient to wait lol. This is not the final chapter, however there shall be an Epilogue. I hope it is ok for everyone and I would appreciate it if you would review. If you fell something needs changing...I'm open to suggestions! I will change it once it had been beta read!

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my last chapter...last year...wow. I would make a new years resolution to update more often...only I would never keep it. Anyway, thanks guys!

Bex

Chapter 10

May the Best Wizard Win

Aberforth sat patiently on the windowsill of his brother's guest sleeping quarters waiting for the man in question to emerge with his new mistress. He had been up since five that morning thinking over what he was going to do for the final competition and reeling over what had been said the night before. Although he had given the impression that it never mattered to him whether Albus took Minerva, there was always more to it deep down inside. Aberforth felt torn and hurt that his brother could actually do such a thing as betray him like that but in the end, he knew that it was no good crying and screaming about it, because the main fact was that she would never have married him anyway. Aberforth knew that when he asked Minerva out, hell, he knew that the day he had seen them both together fighting in the war against Grindlewald. But the fact was that it still hurt inside and no one would be able to mend it. Aberforth had always been truthful with Albus unless it came to love. He never let him know what was really going on in his own little world because he believed that was for his eyes only.

Taking a deep sigh, Aberforth glanced at the cloud-shaped clock on the wall opposite him, and turned his attention back to the sun rising behind the mountains a short distance away from the castle. It was quarter to six and Albus was still not up. Aberforth felt that if he waited any longer, he would wake the sleeping couple up himself by bouncing on their bed, regardless of what they were doing_. Yesterday was Albus's day of victory. Today is mine,_ Aberforth thought with a smile. _If Albus gets the girl, I will win the competition as to who is the best. Its how the story goes... _

He had been up since the wee hours where sun had barely began to sir behind the mountains giving the forest a haunted look. Aberforth had planned out exactly how the day would go, with the slight exception of Albus and his sleeping beauty, from breakfast right down to his bee-pattered socks. With another impatient look, Aberforth glanced at the clock again, and saw only a few minutes had passed. He began to fidget by shifting slightly backwards and forwards on the windowsill, feeling undecided as to how he wanted to be perched while he waited for Albus.

When both Aberforth and Albus were teenagers, if they had a competition running between them, they would have been up at the crack of dawn and outside hexing each other or climbing trees, and other crackpot things they used to get up to when they were younger. A new wave of memories washed over Aberforth as he remembered a time where nothing would ever get in the way of a good competition between him and his brother. Their mother had a very hard job trying to stop them from doing what they wanted as Aberforth would charm his way out of the situation and Albus was supposed to be the best brother out of the pair of them because he was the intellectual one of the family.

A sudden noise shook Aberforth out of his musings and turned his attention towards the door. _Ah, at last! _He thought with relief and shot from the windowsill to the door within seconds. Upon entering the next room he caught Albus and Minerva putting on their cloaks to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well it's about time, old boy!" Aberforth said happily walking over to the new couple.

"It's competition day. I was up at the crack of dawn but Minerva insisted on a sleep in," replied Albus cheerfully as he pulled on his boots and offered his left arm to Minerva.

"Too right, Severus would not be happy if you awoke him in the early hours. You know what he is like in the morning," she countered and took the offered arm.

"Yes, poor Rolanda is all I have to say in the matter," Aberforth agreed as they began to walk swiftly down to the Great Hall.

Albus had been to see the house elves the night before to kindly asked them to set out an early breakfast, as there would be a few early risers the next morning. When trio eventually reached the Great Hall, to their immense surprise, they found a cheerful looking set of teachers all contemplating the outcome of the final match between the Dumbledore brothers. However, the thing that surprised them the most was after looking around the table a few times, they found a smiling Severus Snape talking amicably with Rolanda Hooch as if they were going to see a good game of Quidditch. Once the staff had noticed the trio standing in the doorway with surprise evident on their faces, a tirade of comments came rushing at them. But the one that stood out the most was a comment from Severus, which caused Albus to laugh long and hard at.

"What took you so long?" Severus repeated when the noise had died down. "We have been here for the past half an hour,"

"Ah well, I am delighted to say that Minerva will share that particular answer with you, won't you, my love?" Albus said with an impish grin at his beloved, who turned a little red when Severus demanded an explanation. After explaining her theory to him, she felt a sudden impulse to step back and wait for the barbed comment that was bound to come flying her way any second.

"On a school day, I would challenge you." he said with a small smirk of triumph as he noticed her step back. "However, today I feel willing to let it slide,"

"Someone's in a good mood," Pomona Sprout commented as she reached for a jug of pumpkin juice. "What have you been doing all weekend?"

Severus gave a side-glance at Rolanda who smiled mischievously into the Daily Prophet which had arrived a moment before hand. With a satisfied smirk he picked up a piece of toast and began to butter it.

"Oh, nothing you old folk would know about," he replied dismissively.

"Old folk, my beard!" countered Albus, his eyebrows raised high into his forehead.

"That is an outrageous comment!" Aberforth cried with indignation.

"That's because it was aimed to shock," replied Severus with an amused smile as the staff giggled at the looks the Dumbledore brothers was giving him. "And it succeeded too,"

"Alright gentlemen, wands down, we still have a competition to finish," Minerva conceded shaking her hands at the offended brothers.

"Yes, of course, Minerva." Albus agreed and smiled gently as he squeezed her hand gently.

"That's ok, we'll get him after." Aberforth grinned wickedly at Albus who gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "Old folk, indeed."

"Right, well. I think it is time," Albus said quickly before Severus could retort.

The group of teachers made their way to the entrance hall and down onto the vast green lawns that spread over the grounds until they reached the forest. The sun was still in the early hours but it provided enough light for the task to be carried out. The black lake glistened in the morning sun, occasionally braking to let the giant squid lift a tentacle in to the clear, crisp air. The birds had begun to stir from their perches on the edge of the forbidden forest and sang their morning songs to wake their neighbours. A little smoke was coming from Hagrids' hut, which told the teachers that the gamekeeper was up, and ready for the mornings excitement.

Once he saw them making their way to their designated spot by the edge of the black lake, he picked up his moleskin coat and beckoned Fang to follow him.

"Come on, yeh lazy dog," he said happily and walked out to meet the rest of the staff.

Albus sniffed at the fresh air as they made their way over to the lake where the forest ended. It was indeed a beautiful morning for a good swim although he was not sure about the quick chill in the air that snapped at his face and hands. Glancing down at Minerva, he caught her enjoying the view and the sunshine that had begun to warm to her face. Transfiguring a few pebbles on the side of the shore in to deckchairs, Albus offered one to Minerva, and the rest to the spectators. Once he was sure the spectators were happily installed by the shore drinking tea and hot chocolate, Albus gave a nod to his brother and they began to undress themselves, earning a few whistles from the staff and a groan from Severus.

"Typical Dumbledore brothers, can wait to get their clothes off!"

"I'll say!" agreed Minerva as she cheered for Albus.

"Oh look, Tonks. Were haven't missed much!" came a growling voice behind Hagrid and Poppy jumped up in delight as she saw Moody appear and walked around to her.

Tonks however, made a beeline for Filius who was holding a wooden box on his lap.

"Is this where we place our bets?" she said happily as she stumbled over Hagrid's large foot. "Sorry,"

"No problem," he replied jovially and offered her a seat next to him which fang had settled under.

"We're placing bets on the brothers after the competition has ended, and the one with the most votes, will win." Filius explained to Tonks as she transfigured a stick into a camping chair.

"Gotcha," she replied with a wink.

"It's nice to see you back here again, Nymphadora," Filius smiled at the young witch, who cringed at her given name.

"Yeah, I got dragged along with Mad-eye 'cause he wanted to see Madam Pomfrey and the final round," she replied with a grin. "But it's nice to be back, all the same."

Albus raised his hands and called for quiet and the spectators complied with his request. Rolanda could not help but giggle as to what the two brothers were wearing. Both were in old-fashioned bathing suits from the 1920's with their names written across the back in black. Aberforth's bathing suit was a stripy yellow and blue while Albus's was purple and red.

"Old fashioned indeed," she giggled to Severus and an amused twinkle settled in his eyes.

"You're missing the hats, Albus," Alastor grinned and pointed to his head.

"Yes, I seem to have mislaid mine, I'm afraid," Albus replied with a grin to match. "The rules are thus, only one spell may be used to flip, bounce, swim etc. No cheating," he said with a meaningful look at his brother who innocently examined the grass beneath his bare feet. "The one who pleases the crowd the most, wins. It will last for half an hour, so could someone keep the time please?"

"I will, Albus," Auriga Sinistra volunteered from the front.

"Excellent. We shall start now," Albus indicated to the black lake and walked to the edge of the shore.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Auriga shouted as both men ran forward in to the cold lake and dived when they reached a certain depth. The spectators began cheering on their desired winner and the Dumbledore brothers swam out a good ten feet and performed a different charm each. Aberforth suddenly pounced out of the water and flipped a good seven feet in the air before diving straight back down in to the water. Albus began to bounce on the waters' surface, making a star shape along the water. Aberforth flipped out of the water again but this time he did a pike turn in the air and fell the other side of Albus, who was bounding like a rabbit on the surface. The next time, Aberforth shot in to the air doing a superhero pose and flipping back into the water just as Albus began to surf along a wave that he had created. The staff was cheering along their favourite swimmer, shouting advice to their player and booing the opposite team.

"Looks like Aberforth is putting out a good show!" shouted the Poppy over the noise as Aberforth attempted the splits in the air.

"Merlin's beard!" cried Moody in disbelief opening and shutting his mouth like a fish in the air. Albus began to break dance on the surface of the lake and earned many whistles of approval.

"Take this, Severus Snape!" shouted Albus to the younger man who stared at him in utter astonishment, as if he should not be doing that at his age.

Aberforth made several flips in the air and the crowd gasped as he span around and landed in the water at such a speed. Albus began to go for a big finale, dancing along the surface and flipping every now and then as Aberforth went into his last somersault sequence after gracefully diving into the water. Albus finished by saluting the crowd and sinking down in to the water as he pretended to be spinning a handle. The staff clapped at cheered to the brothers for their outstanding performance. Swimming back to the shore, both brothers were ambushed by Minerva and Poppy with towels and hot drinks.

"Thank you ladies," Aberforth flashed a grateful smile.

"Yes, thank you very much," Albus agreed as they were steered towards two empty deck chairs and pushed in to them.

"Ok, silence!" shouted Filius as Hagrid held him up on his shoulder so people could see him. "Would you please line up to place your bets,"

"If you win, what do I have to do?" Aberforth lent forwards to ask Albus, shivering from the cold air. Albus lent forward and picked his cloak up from the ground and offered it to his brother.

"Here, take this…"

"Oh no, I'll be fine in a minute. You have it," Aberforth declined politely. Albus chuckled and threw the cloak at him.

"Tough," he replied. "If I win, you will have to pay for a full course meal for the whole of my staff this coming Christmas and, entertainment in which you shall be performing in. But if you win, I shall…"

"Go skinny dipping once a month for a year, at any time you please, provided I'm there of course," Aberforth grinned mischievously at his brother who began to laugh.

"All right. If it's a draw, we both do it," Albus agreed and held out his cold hand for his brother to shake.

"You have a deal, old boy," Aberforth grinned as he shook his brother's hand firmly. "Now back to another matter at hand. What are we going to do with the young Mr. Snape over there?"

"I have a pretty good idea…" Albus smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye and Aberforth smirked evilly.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Filius shouted over the noisy banter that had been going on ever since the two brothers had exited the lake. "Thank you. Well, we have our winner of the great Dumbledore contest. I would just like to say well done to the both of you for actually having completed a competition. I don't think I have ever known one to finish. And now for the results…the winner of the competition is…ABERFORTH!"

"YES! YES! YES!" shouted Aberforth as he jumped up and began a celebratory dance. "I TOLD YOU I WAS BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Oh no…. That's not fair!" Albus grimaced as he buried his head in his hands.

"Oh but it is fair my dear brother! And you have to go skinny dipping!" Aberforth skipped around happily, stopping to kiss all the people who had voted for him, even Severus and Hagrid.

"I know, don't rub it in…" Albus stood up and began to put his robes back on with a feeling of forlorn.

"Ah but I have to…of all the times you took the micky out of me when I lost, it is too much of a temptation not to gloat and rub it all back!" Aberforth cackled as his brother swatted him on the arm.

"Yes, I suppose you have a point," Albus said with a small smile and pointed his finger at his chest. "But don't think it ends here!"

"Never, dear brother. I wouldn't dream of it," Aberforth waved it off with a satisfied grin and began to pull on his robes as Minerva came over to congratulate him.

"Well done, Aberforth," she said with a grin and a sparkle in her eyes. Aberforth lent in for a quick kiss on the cheek but was rewarded with a quick slap in the face.

"Don't be cheeky," Minerva laughed as Aberforth pushed out his bottom lip. Albus grinned and swooped in for a quick kiss, but his time Minerva allowed him access.

"Alright, that's enough!" Aberforth said with mock-seriousness and waggled his finger at them as if they had been caught doing something they should not have been doing.

"Fine, come on. Lets go in and celebrate your victory…" Albus said with a mock-sigh as if his brother was a constant pain in the side and offered Minerva his right arm to hold. They both laughed as they walked to join the rest of the staff, who had began to make their way back to the great hall for brunch and a good cup of coffee.

"So, what were you going to do with Severus?" Minerva asked curiously and both the brothers smiled mysteriously.

"You shall see, my dear," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

Good? Bad? Rubbish? Needs work? You know what to do guys...press the magic button!


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I'm afiraid I shall have to disappoint you and say...no.**

**A/N: Well here is the last piece of A Brothers' Competition! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed all of my chapters! You guys rock! Please review for me again! **

**Also, I now have a new beta-reader gahhMinerva! And she ROCKS! And now, on with the last show...**

Epilogue

Severus could honestly say that for the first time in his life that he regretted what he had said to the Dumbledore brothers. While their pay back was highly unfair in many respects, it has to be said that he should never have shrugged their threat off with a clear notion that they both would forget he had mentioned it. Never again would Severus Snape underestimate the two crackpot old fools that had put him in his current disposition. One could say that he is used to dealing with slimy specimens, dark creatures and filthy situations, but THIS just took the biscuit. Severus had been forced from a comfortable evening in front of the fire, sipping fine wine with Rolanda snuggled up to his side, to endure this servitude.

With no wand to aid him and no help of any sort, Severus was just left to brood out in the dark with only the light of the moon, and one wooden torch of fire to guide him. The only comforting feeling about the whole situation was that at least he was sheltered from the forest so no werewolves or other dark creatures could find their way towards him.

"How's it going, Severus?" called an amused voice through the darkness. "Are you feeling tired yet?"

Severus composed himself before he answered the irritating question. Of _course_ he was tired. He had been doing the demoralising job since Aberforth's 'celebratory party' had ended at lunchtime.

"I'm having a spectacular time, thank you. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed cleaning out all the filth from the Hippogriff huts," he replied peevishly, emphasising every word loud and clear.

"Excellent. We were just looking at the stars," Aberforth replied, sounding highly amused by the potion master's reply. "Jupiter is looking beautiful, if you were wondering how we were doing."

"Really? How wonderful… And here I was thinking you were beginning to envy me."

"Wherever did you get that ridiculous notion?" Albus's voice carried through the clearing, irritating Severus even more. He decided to ignore the question and scowl darkly as he slid the shovel underneath a large pile of Hippogriff dung.

"Don't worry, Severus. You will find it all worth it in the end," a female singsong voice called and laughter carried through the clearing, leaving a ringing sound in Severus's ears. Severus scowled again and vowed never to underestimate the Dumbledore brothers ever again.

"Two days until next month. I am here, old boy. Now is as good as time as any!" Aberforth argued with his brother for what seemed like the hundredth time since the competition.

"I am too busy, Aberforth!" Albus replied as he dipped his quill in to an ink well and bent over the parchment once again.

"It will only take ten to fifteen minutes, old boy. Get it over and done with!" protested Aberforth and Albus sighed and stood up in defeat.

"Fine!" Albus said with annoyance evident in his voice. "I'll be down by the lake in ten minutes."

Aberforth smirked and swept out of Albus's office as Albus organised a few papers, which he had been working on, in to a tray under his desk. Shaking his head, he motioned to Fawkes to fly over to the window. Opening his bedroom window and climbing up to sit on the ledge, Fawkes flew over and grabbed Albus's robes in his claws, then soared down to the lake. Upon arriving down by the edge of the lake, Albus saw Aberforth standing against a tree holding his wrist up near his chin counting the seconds, in which it took Albus to arrive and straighten himself up.

"You are getting ever so slow, dear brother. I was here a whole minute and twenty six seconds before you arrived." Aberforth stated eyeing his brother coolly. "Perhaps old age is starting to creep up on you?"

"Nonsense! I was just giving you a head start," Albus dismissed and began to pull off his robes and hang them on the tree. "Are you going to join me? Or are you going to behave like a disapproving granddad and sit on the sideline?"

"Don't be ridiculous! One reason I badgered you so much was because I wanted to join in!" Aberforth said in indignation and began to pull off his peach coloured robes.

"Ahh, trying to recapture your youth, old man?" Albus replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I may be an old man on the outside, but on the inside, I'm eighteen and have never been kissed!"

"If that is what makes you sleep at night," Albus conceded as he began to jog on the spot to get used to the chilling air.

"Two pints of mead and a few shots of Firewhiskey," Aberforth said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's what makes me sleep at night."

"Oh right, it's usually just a night cap for me." Albus replied and walked out of the edge of the forest. "Anyway, enough talk. Lets run."

"Give an old man a chance," Aberforth said slipping off his socks and ran over to where Albus was waiting.

"What ever for? You never give me a chance," Albus grinned and began to run around the edge of the lake.

"That's only because you are Mr. Perfect, you nearly always win!"

"Yes, but it's not about winning is it?"

"Oh shut up…the day a competition is not about winning is the day I will announce myself old and insane," Aberforth retorted.

"Not long then, is it?"

"It's never, actually."

"If that is what you wish to believe…"

"Yes, that is what I will believe, thank you very much…"

"Good. I must say, I do hope that none of the staff are watching…" Albus commented thoughtfully. Aberforth resisted the urge to smirk. Unbeknownst to Albus, a few feet away from the edge of the forest was the whole staff hiding in the shadows, giggling and taking photographs. Revenge was indeed very sweet…

The End.

**I'd like to thank everyone again! You all seriously ROCK!**

**What did you think overall? PLEASE REVIEW! Good? Bad? Anything? Just press the magic button! Bex**


End file.
